Alice Malfunction
by o0ashwee0o
Summary: Kagome, Shippou, and Kirara are left alone after the final battle. They return to Kagome's time only to be captured and brought to Alice Academy. Will they be able to survive the twists and turns that await them? Rated M for language. Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Inuyasha or Gakuen Alice. I just own the characters I have created.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, so this is my first Inuyasha/ Gakuen Alice crossover so go easy on me. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gakuen Alice whatsoever.

**Chapter 1**

Kagome sat close to the flames in front of her hoping to warm herself up. She stared blankly into the fire, not really seeing it. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about the events that had recently taken place.

**Flashback**

"Inuyasha!" a furious Kagome yelled, "Don't be mean to Shippou!"

"Feh, who cares about the little runt? All he does is get in the way." The white haired hanyou retorted back, his gold eyes flicking to said girl's face for not even a moment before he started walking again.

"Inuyasha….SIT!" said hanyou found himself meeting the ground face first.

"What the hell was that for wench?" he yelled as he stood up again.

"I told you to stop saying mean things!" the two continued to fight one another for awhile as their companions just sighed and quietly followed behind them. They looked up quickly when the two suddenly shut up.

"What is it you guys?" Sango asked.

"Naraku." Inuyasha and Kagome answered simply. As soon as they said that they were attacked by hundreds of demons from all angles. "Damn it! How could I have not sensed them sooner?" Inuyasha yelled at himself as he pulled out tetsusaiga killing a hundred of the closest demons.

Each member of the group fought off the demons that were surrounding them. Everyone was to busy with their own fights to realize the man behind it all was closing in on Kagome. He came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her throat and quietly slipped into the trees with her.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked once all the demons were killed. "Damn it! I don't feel her presence at all! I don't feel that bastards anymore either! He's taken her! Damn it, I'll kill him!"

Miroku shook his head at the ranting hanyou. "Inuyasha, we don't have time to waste. We need to find Kago…" he stopped when he heard a scream coming from behind him. He turned around quickly just in time to see Sango fall the ground with a tentacle hanging out of her back. Her eyes were distant and lifeless. "Sango!" Miroku yelled as he ran over to her. He took her head and put it in his lap. He looked down at her face as tears fell from his eyes. "Sango, come on. Wake up Sango. Please. I need you. Sango!" His tears came harder as she didn't answer. He slowly lowered his head and kissed her lips softly. "I love you." He whispered.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled to his friend. He was busy fighting the other tentacles that had tried to get Miroku as well, along with Kirara and Shippou. 'Damn it, he needs to focus!' "Miroku! Snap out of it!" Said boy suddenly looked up at the hanyou and came back to reality. He got up and began fighting off the tentacles as well. _'I will avenge you Sango!' _he yelled in his mind.

"Aw poor girl. Too bad she had to die before she got to see her brother again and avenge her family. Oh well. Oh don't worry monk, you'll be with her soon enough." Naraku chuckled as he stepped out of the trees.

"Naraku! Where's Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled at the man.

"The miko? Oh she's fine. She's just taking a little nap right now. I'll let you know when she wakes up." The man smirked.

"Damn it Naraku! Give her back right now!" the hanyou raised his sword to the man.

"Where would the fun be in that?" Naraku's smirk grew as he shot more tentacles towards the travelers. They instantly started fighting. It was several hours later before any of them would be injured. "Miroku!" Shippou yelled. "Stop using the wind tunnel! You're going to die because of the poison!" Shippou had tears in his eyes. Miroku had been sucking in all the dreadful bugs that Naraku just kept sending towards them. That didn't stop Miroku though, he just kept sucking in as many demons as he could hoping that he could get to Naraku so he could avenge his love that he never got to tell his feelings to.

Suddenly there was a painful scream from Inuaysha. He had a tentacle sticking out through his heart. Naraku had shot him from behind when Inuyasha least expected it. He fell to his knees and looked up at his companions. "I'm sorry guys. It's up to you." With his remaining strength he shot once more at Naraku causing as much damage as he possibly could as he fell to the ground motionless. The remaining members of the group stared in horror as their leader fell lifelessly to the ground. He was the fearless hanyou that always lead them, what were they supposed to do now? _'No we can't think like that.'_ Miroku told himself. "You all heard what he said. It's up to us now. Let's finish this." His companions looked up at him with sad looks in their eyes but shook it off and went back to fighting with more strength than they had ever had.

While they were fighting they didn't notice Inuyasha's soul coming out of his body and flying towards the woods. His soul walked up to the girl that was passed out on the ground and stepped into her thoughts. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she looked up at the hanyou from her seat on the ground. "Why are you in my dreams?"

"I'm sorry Kagome." Inuyasha looked down at her sadly. "I wasn't able to defeat him."

"Wha…what do you mean Inuyasha?" the girl looked up at him in shock.

"You need to wake up and go help Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara. They need you. But before you go, I want you to have my sword. You were the one that took it out of the tomb so you are the one that I want to give it to. I know that it will protect you even though I won't be able to be there with you anymore. I want you to take my fire rat's robe as well. It will protect you. Kagome, I love you. I have always loved you and I'm sorry that it took this happening for me to finally be able to tell you. Please forgive me." Inuyasha bent down and kissed the shocked girl in front of him. It was a gentle kiss but Kagome instantly closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

Once she opened her eyes again though, Inuyasha was gone. She looked around her and saw trees. She then heard the demons roaring from a short distance away. She slowly walked into the scene just in time to see Miroku fall. The girl stopped once she saw the scene. Sango's, Inuaysha's, and now Miroku's bodies were laying lifeless on the ground. Shippou and Kirara were on the sidelines looking sadly at the scene before them as well. Shippou was crying as Kirara was doing her best to protect the two of them. None of them had noticed Kagome there until there was a powerful blast of miko energy shot at Naraku. He didn't notice until it was too late. He tried to put up a barrier but it broke right away. He dissolved into nothingness.

Shippou and Kirara ran to Kagome and hugged her. They all cried for their lost companions. After a while, Kagome slowly stood up and walked over to where the other half of the jewel had fallen and picked it up. Then she walked over to Inuyasha's body. She picked up his sword. It instantly grew to its full size once again. Kagome had a sad look on as she put the sword back in its hilt. She started taking off Inuyasha's fire rat's cloth and folded it up and put it in a neat pile. She put them in her deserted bag and put the strap on then put the sword on her waist. She then walked over to Sango's body and picked up Hiraikotsu and her sword that she always had on her. She put the giant boomerang on her back and the sword on her other hip. Next was Miroku. She walked over to him and picked up his Monk staff and placed it next to her as she picked up his hand. She slowly removed the beads that held his wind tunnel closed. She carefully looked at his hand and gasped as she saw that his hand was healed. Kagome smiled sadly. "I'm glad your hand is better. We did it. We defeated him." She cried as she hugged his body. She took the beads and the glove he wore and placed them on her wrist.

Kagome slowly got up from her position and looked over at the only two remaining members of her group. "Come on guys, we have to bury them." She said sadly as she started digging. After a couple hours, the three were buried and Kagome had said prayers for them. She looked down at the younger ones and picked them up. Kirara went directly to her shoulder and rubbed her head against Kagome's face and Shippou snuggled into her chest. "Let's go home guys." Kagome said as she slowly walked away from their fallen friends' graves.

**End Flashback**

That's what they were doing now. It would be one more day before they returned to Kaede's village and would be able to go through the well. Kagome looked away from the flames and looked at the demons in her lap. _'I'm bringing you guys with me to my time. It's my job to protect you guys now.'_ She thought quietly. _'I just hope Kouga will make a trip to see me soon.'_ With that she slowly lay down and went into a restless sleep.

00000000000000000

Kagome gave Kirara a pat on the head as they landed in front of Kaede'a hut. The cat demon returned to her kitten size and jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. Said girl took a calming breath as she, Kirara, and Shippou walked into the hut. The old woman was seated in front of a pot of boiling soup over the fire in the middle of the room. They quietly walked over and took a seat next to her.

"Ay, ye have returned child. But where is Inuyasha and the others?" the old women asked. She watched as the girl in front of her visibly stiffened and instantly knew what had happened. She should have guessed it when she saw the swords on her waist and the other weapons that she had on her body. "I see." The old miko stated sadly. "So ye are returning to your own time then? I see that ye have Naraku's half of the jewel as well. So ye defeated him?" the young miko nodded her head slowly. "Well then, ye only need the two shards from the wolf and the jewel is complete. Going to your time once again with the jewel would be the best option." The girl nodded her head once again.

"That is what I plan on doing. I just have to wait for Kouga to come look for me again so that I will be able to get them back. After that I am taking Shippou and Kirara with me to the future. It is the only way I can think of to keep both the jewel and everyone else safe."

"Ay child. I wish you the best on the journey that has yet to come for ye in the future." The young girl looked slightly confused but nodded her head anyways.

0000000000000000000

Kagome only had to wait one day before she felt the presence of jewel shards coming towards her. She slowly stood and walked out of the hut just as Kouga pulled to a stop in front of her. He grabbed her hands and held them to her chest. "My Kagome how are you? I have been looking all over for you but whenever I would catch a wiff of your scent it would disappears again. Hey where's dog breath?" Kouga suddenly noticed that Inuyasha wasn't yelling at him to let go of Kagome. He looked down at the girl and noticed her sad expression. "Kagome, what happened?" he asked suddenly serious. "I can barely smell him on you. Where is he?"

Kagome didn't answer him. "Kouga I need your jewel shards. I promised that yours would be the last ones I would take and I have stuck to that promise but the time has come for you to give them to me." Kagome's voice had lost its cheer. That was when Kouga notice the shine in her eyes had also disappeared.

"You mean you defeated him? You defeated Naraku?" Instead of answering Kagome showed him the nearly complete jewel. "So mutt-face let himself get killed by him?" Kagome just looked at the ground. She had done enough crying, she was done with it.

"I need your shards Kouga. I'm going back to my village. I am taking Shippou and Kirara with me."

Kouga stood silently for a moment before he bent down and took the shards out of his legs and placed them in Kagome's waiting hand. Before he knew what was happening Kagome had her arms wrapped around his waist and was hugging him tight. "Kouga,' she whispered into his ear, "I don't know when the next time I will see you will be, but I hope that one day we will be able to meet again. I will always treasure you and everything that you have done for me in the past. You are a great friend. Promise me something though; promise me that you won't wait for me to come back. Promise me that you will continue living like you never met me. Pretend that I never existed."

Kouga pulled back to look the girl in the face. "I will never forget about you Kagome! I can't pretend that I never met you!"

"Kouga you have to promise me that you won't look for me and you won't wait for me. I don't want you spending your entire life waiting. Live your life to the fullest possible. I will look for you again some day but let me find you, not the other way around."

Kouga looked at the ground before he pulled the girl close again. "Okay…I promise." He whispered into her ear.

"Thank you Kouga." She hugged him tight before pulling away. "I need to go now. I will see you again in the future. Goodbye Kouga." She kissed him on the cheek and turned back to the hut to get her things. She, Shippou, and Kirara headed off towards the well without looking back. Kouga could do nothing but watch them as they walked away. After a few minutes of watching them he suddenly took off running in the direction that they had gone. He ran a few minutes before coming up to the well. He looked around it and then in it. Kagome's scent…was gone.

000000000000000000000

Okay. Let me know what you thought!

~Thanks~

~Ashley~


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's chapter 2. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 2**

Kagome walked down the street with Kirara and Shipou in tow. She had put a spell on both of them so Kirara appeared to be an ordinary cat and Shippou an ordinary 6 year old. They were walking to the store to get some things for her mother for dinner that night. They had already been back in the future for three months now. Kirara and Shippou had gradually gotten used to the electronics and technology that was in this time but still had to ask Kagome about some things whenever they saw something new.

Kagome had to admit that her life had gone back to the way it was before she had gone down the well for the first time other than the fact that she now had Shippou and Kirara with her. Also, she wasn't the cheery girl that she was beforehand. Now it was rare when she would smile or laugh. Hell, it was even rare for her to talk to anyone other than Kirara and Shippou. She could tell that her family was worried about her but she just wasn't able to do anything about the way she felt. She still had nightmares about the night that her other family was killed. She still saw their bodies lying motionless on the ground. She knew that she would never be the way that she was before again.

You could tell that she had changed a lot just by looking at the differences in her when you compared how she looked three months beforehand and now. Her long ebony hair flowed behind her gracefully. It had grown a couple centimeters and she usually kept it up in a high pony tail, today being the first day in a long time since she had it down. Her legs and arms were more defined with muscles than they had ever been before. She had been training herself with her friends' weapons. She knew that she didn't need to fight demons anymore, but she felt it would be a disgrace to just let their weapons sit in a closet somewhere. She also had a slight tan from all the training she had done outside. As you looked into her eyes, they were a dark blue. Almost black. They weren't the deep shining blue eyes that they used to be. They were just cold and empty.

"Mama." Kagome looked down at Shippou. "Can I get some candy?" Kagome smiled a tiny smile. "Sure." They started walking towards the candy shop when Kagome saw two men following them. She ignored them at first as to not draw attention to herself but as she felt them get closer and try to grab her she turned around and grabbed the men by their throats and held them up in the air glaring at them. Shippou and Kirara just waited on the side.

After glaring at them for a moment and choking them, she dropped them to the ground and turned away. She picked up Shippou and Kirara and continued towards the candy shop. She realized too late that they had injected her with something. 'Damn it! I didn't even notice it! Fuck!' She screamed in her head as she fell to the ground. She held Shippou and Kirara tightly in her arms and refused to let go of them even when she had passed out.

"Damn that girl has quite a grip. Get her to let go of those two."

"I can't sir. She's not budging at all."

"Fine. Bring them with. I feel powers within the boy anyways. Let's just get back before she wakes up again."

The two picked up Kagome, Shippou, and Kirara and brought them to their car, Shippou screaming the whole way. They started the engine and drove off.

000000000000000000

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. Her head was throbbing and her eyesight was blurry. She looked around her surroundings and noticed she was in what appeared to be an office. She looked into her lap and noticed a sleeping Shippou and Kirara. _'Thank kami they're okay. Now, where the hell are we?' _She looked up when she noticed the door opening. Before the person even made it into the room completely Kagome had them in a choke hold in the air. She glared hatefully at the man in front of her but said nothing.

"Ah, you…you're awake." The man smiled. "My name's Narumi. You're at Alice Academy." The man winked.

Kagome inwardly flinched. _'What the hell is with this man? And what the hell was with that wink?'_ Her glare darkened and she tightened her grip on his throat.

The man laughed nervously, '_Why isn't my pheromone working on her? That should have made her let go of me. What's with this girl? Does she have Nullification too? Like Mikan?'_

"C…can you l-let go so I can ex…plain what's going on?" Kagome glare remained but she dropped him to the ground. It wouldn't do herself any good to kill the man that was going to tell her what was going on so she would be able to go back home. The man rubbed his throat gently. "They weren't kidding when they said you had a good grip." He laughed half-heartedly. Kagome just stood there and waited for him to tell her what was going on. "Okay, as I said, you're at Alice Academy. This is a school for special people with special powers called alices. Everyone here has an alice. We are here to help train children with their alices so that they don't harm those around them. Two of our members felt your energy while they were out getting another child. We don't know what kind of alice you or that child on the couch have but we can feel powers within you two. Now that you guys are in here, you will not be able to leave. Once you are in here, you can't get away. Even if you escape the school, we have people that will hunt you down and punish you if that ever happens. Here is your uniform though. I'm sure that you will enjoy your stay here at Alice Academy. We need all your names for your school cards, what are they?"

The man waited for Kagome to answer but she never did. Before he knew it he was knocked out on the ground and Kagome was running off with Shippou and Kirara. She jumped out an open window and ran towards the giant wall she saw in the distance. Shippou woke up during her run and looked up at her face. "Mama, what's going on?"

"Nothing, just keep quiet." She stated with order but her voice softened slightly. She had almost made it to the wall when she felt her entire body stop without her consent. She looked to her side to see a man with a star under his eye walk out. "Hi, my names Tsubaki. I was sent to stop you from escaping." Kagome glared darkly, promising death if he didn't let her go but he just started walking back towards the school dragging her with him by her shadow. '_Fuck, how do I get away?'_ Just when Kagome was going to use the plan she had thought up she felt something put on her upper arms and felt all her energy drain from her. She glared up at the men in front of her.

"Good job Tsubaki." Narumi told the young boy. "We almost lost her and we would've had a hard time catching her again." Narumi sighed. "Now," he looked at Kagome, "Whoever you are, you aren't leaving. Those things on your arms are energy controllers. You can't use your powers to help you and it also drains some of your physical strength so there's no point in trying to escape again. Now, let's get you changed and bring you to your class." Narumi handed Kagome the uniform he had shown her beforehand and pointed towards the changing screen in the corner of the room. Kagome growled low enough so no one heard it and went to change. She bought Shippou and Kirara with her to make sure nothing happened to them. "Oh, here's the little boys uniform too." Narumi handed it to her over the screen. Once she was dressed she helped Shippou with his uniform.

"You guys look so cute!" Narumi yelled only to get a glare from Kagome. "Okay…" Narumi laughed nervously, "You are going to be in the middle school 3-B, and the little boy is going to be in the elementary school 2-A, and the cat can go with you." Kagome held onto Shippou tightly. _'No way in hell am I letting Shippou out of my sight. I'll kill them before that happens.'_

"Mama." Shippou called making her look down at him. "Its okay mama, I can take care of myself. Just go with what they say for now. There's nothing we can do right now, okay?" Kagome looked at him for a moment before she nodded her head slightly. She looked up at the others in the room. The first thing she saw was the look of shock on their faces, probably from him calling her 'mama'. She slowly let go of Shippou and placed Kirara on his shoulder and pushed him towards the others. Narumi smiled and took the boy, handed him to another worker and sent them off to his classroom. Kagome watched them silently leave the room before she looked up at Narumi again and waited for him to show the way to her classroom.

"So uh…do you talk at all?" Kagome looked blankly at him. _'It would be a waste of time for me to talk to him.'_ She said in her head. "I'll take that as a no." He laughs nervously for third time in the last twenty minutes. "Okay, here's your classroom. Please come in." Narumi stated as he opened the door for her and walked in after her. As they walked in the room suddenly became silent and all eyes turned to her.

"Hello class!~ you have a new student today. Please treat her well. Now, she needs a partner. Who…" He stopped when he felt a dark aura behind him. He slowly looked over his shoulder at Kagome and noticed her glare. _'If looks could kill I swear.'_ "Um…never mind. It seems she doesn't need one. You can go sit in the back. I'll check up on you later. Bye!" he yelled as he ran out of the room.

Kagome turned back to the class and stood there for a moment taking everyone in. After a few minutes of observing she made her way to the back of the classroom and sat in the desk that was in the corner. She was next to a blond haired boy that looked too friendly for her comfort. Next to him was a boy with black hair and red eyes. He was looking at her from over his manga, trying to be sneaky about it but failing miserably. Next to him was an auburn haired girl with golden brown eyes. She looked like an idiot really. She was talking animatedly to the boy next to her and he wasn't even paying attention to her. She could tell that he was listening to her but wasn't really paying attention to her. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes and waited for her chance to run.

As soon as Kagome's eyes were closed there was a rush of whispers that echoed through the class room. "Who is she?" "Narumi-sensai never told us her name." "What's her alice?" "She must be strong to have two control devices on her already." Kagome was getting tired of all the whispers that were keeping her awake. She opened her eyes and glared at everybody, which instantly shut them up. She then closed her eyes again and sighed. _'How the hell did this happen?'_ She asked herself.

00000000000000000

Well, there you go. Let me know what you thought.

~Thanks~

~Ashley~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 3**

It was now lunch time in Alice Academy. She had gotten out of two of her classes as Narumi came to find her again to give her, her star ranking and showed her where her room was. He had told her that everything was decided based on a person's star ranking. She was classified a special star even though they didn't know her name or her alice but they based it on the amount of energy they felt within her. She was showed her room and was given the things that were needed.

She was now walking to the lunchroom to get her food. She sighed as she walked in the room and it instantly became silent. She looked around for a moment before she went over to the special star section. A robot came up to her and asked her for her name. Kagome didn't answer but the robot did a scan of her body and accepted her. Kagome sat down and started looking at the menu that was handed to her. She didn't look at all the people that were staring at her. She just ignored them and continued ordering her food. She didn't look up until she felt a presence next to her. She looked up to see the boy with black hair and red eyes from before. She looked up for maybe a second before she went back to her menu. The robot came back a few minutes later and took both of their orders. Kagome pointed to what she wanted on the menu instead of stating it.

Natsume looked at the girl while eating his food quietly. '_What's with this new girl? Who is she? She hasn't said a thing to anybody here and she just suddenly came. Why the fuck cant I tell what kind of power she has? Damn it this is so annoying!'_ his mind was going crazy.

Kagome was getting tired of the boy staring at her while she was eating so she eventually looked up at him and glared silently asking him what he wanted. The boy didn't waste any time and stated asking his questions. "Who are you? What kind of alice do you have? Why don't you talk?" He asked. He normally wouldn't waste his time but it was annoying him that he couldn't figure her out.

Kagome just smirked and went back to her meal. She ignored him for the rest of her meal.

She was almost finished when she felt a familiar presence running up to her from behind. She didn't even flinch when she felt weight run into her back. "Mama!" Shippou yelled happily. "Guess what Mama! I made a new friend! He's in my class. He sits next to me and is my partner. He wants to meet you cause I wouldn't stop talking about you." Shippou smiled up at Kagome. She couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. It had been so long since she had heard Shippou talk like this. She never realized how much she missed it.

"I'm glad Shippou. I'd be happy to meet him." She smiled. It wasn't like any of her old bright smiles but it was the biggest smile she had made in three months. Shippou looked up at her and cheered. "Yay! Mama smiled again! I miss your smiles Mama." He pouted.

"I'm sorry Shippou. I'll be sure to smile more often, neh?" She smiled again as he nodded his head up and down quickly and smiled up at her. "Hey there Kirara. Are happy I smiled again too?" Kirara mewed happily in response. Kagome smiled a little more and pet the cat demon's head lightly. Kirara jumped onto her shoulder and Shippou jumped in her lap. "Have you guys eaten yet?" She raised her hand for the robot to come over again as they told her no. After they had ordered their food and Kagome had finished hers Kagome looked up again to realize that everyone was staring at her again. She glared at them all and they turned away. _'Scary~'_ went through all of their minds.

Natsume stared at the girl that was sitting at the same table as him. _'She has a cute smile.'_ He thought to himself. _'Wait, what the fuck? Why the hell did I just think that?'_ he groaned inwardly.

Kagome looked up at the boy again. "What do you want?" She growled at him when she noticed he was staring at her once again. Shippou and Kirara looked at the boy as if just noticing that he was there.

"Why does he call you 'Mama'?" he asked.

"Because I'm his mother." She answered simply.

"He's no more than ten years younger than you. How are you his mother?"

"I adopted him."

Natsume didn't say any more. _'She adopted a son at such a young age?' Just who is this woman?'_ "What's your name?"

Kagome looked up at the boy again, having looked over at Shippou when he started talking to her. Kagome smirked at the boy again. "Sango." She stated. Shippou and Kirara looked up at her immediately. Both of them silently asking her the same question. _'Why are you using Sango's name?'_

"Mama, I thought you weren't going to tell them your name." He told he while he was secretly asking the question that was running through his head.

"They need something to call me. Besides if I get in trouble I'd rather them calling me by my name rather than just calling me 'you' or 'girl'." She answered him placing her hidden answer in it. Shippou nodded in understanding. _'I see mama. You don't want them to know who you really are. Okay, I'll go along with it.'_

"What's you name?" Kagome asked the boy in front of her. He didn't need to answer as the girl that was sitting next to him in class came running up to him.

"Natsume!" She called.

"What is it Mikan?" said boy answered.

"The rest of us were wondering if you wanted to go to town central with us. We're going shopping!" The girl smiled brightly. "I've been saving my money to get my fluff puffs!"

Natsume sighed, "I guess." He looked over at the others at his table when he heard Shippou talking.

"Mama," He looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

'_Oh yeah, we never got his candy.'_ She looked up at the two in front of her. "Hey, how do you get to town central? What kind of money do they take?"

"They take rabbits. You get so many depending on your star rank. You and Natsume shouldn't have any trouble with that since you're special star rank." Mikan answered.

"Okay, how do I get there though?" Kagome sighed.

"You can come with us." Natsume stated. Mikan looked at him for a moment before she too agreed that she should go with them.

"I guess there's nothing wrong with that." Shippou cheered quietly. Kagome smiled lightly again.

"I'm Sakura Mikan by the way, you are?"

"Sango Takahashi. Pleased to meet you." Kagome smirked slightly. _'This girl has a lot of power. More than I think anyone knows about. She might be of use to me in the future.'_

"Pleased to meet you too. I'll see you after class then." Mikan said as she started running towards her other friends.

Kagome stood up from her seat and picked up Shippou and Kirara. "Come on you guys. We need to get a few things." Kagome grinned at them. They grinned back knowing exactly what she was talking about. "I'll see you later then, Nat-su-me." She laughed as she walked away, leaving the very confused boy behind.

000000000000000000000000

Let me know what you thought. =D

~Thanks~

~Ashley~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 4**

Natsume sat in his sakura tree reading his manga. He didn't feel like going to his classes today so he went out to his tree and laid down on one of the branches. He couldn't help himself from thinking about the new girl that had left a huge impression on the entire school. _'Damn it. Who the hell is that woman? Why can't I tell what kind of energy she has? And what the hell was with the way she said my name back there? It's like she was mocking me for something that I don't even know of.'_

Natsume shook his head for what seemed like the thousandth time in the last couple hours. He sighed and put his manga down. _'Maybe a nap will help.'_ He closed his eyes for only a second before he felt a strong amount of energy being used a little farther into the woods. He quickly sat up again and looked into the woods. He heard something smash and quickly jumped down from his branch. He walked into the woods and came to a hidden clearing.

00000000000000000000000000

Kagome sat in a clearing in the middle of the woods. She had skipped all her afternoon classes to train. She had called tetsusaiga and the jewel to her. She also used her miko powers to send her other weapons to her room. She put the jewel around her neck and picked up the sword. She slowly pulled it out of its hilt and watched as it grew to full size. She never understood how the blade worked for her since she had no demon blood in her but she didn't question it. She figured it had something to do with what Inuyasha had said before he died.

She put her hair up in a high pony-tail. She had changed into shorts and form fitting tank top. She picked up her sword and looked over at Shippou and Kirara. She took the illusion off of them and got into a defensive stance. "You guys ready?" The two nodded their heads as Kirara grew to her full demon size and Shippou got ready. They two of them instantly started their attack. Kirara shot balls of fire at Kagome while Shippou shot his fox fire. Kagome used the sword to destroy all of the fire balls that were shot her way. This is what they always did when they were training. The two demons shot whatever they could her way as she worked on her defense. When she wanted to work on offense she used her miko energy to create some kind of creature for her to fight. It had worked for her through the last couple months and she was going to keep using the tactics she has been.

It was an hour later that Kagome felt a presence coming closer to the clearing. She quickly put the illusion back on Shippou and Kirara, causing them to stop and turned to look at the boy who had just arrived.

"What do you want, Natsume?" She asked coldly. She doesn't like to be disturbed when she's training. She hates it even more when she has to hide Shippou and Kirara quickly. She looked the boy over once and waited for him to answer her.

"Was that you just now? That energy I felt?"

"And what of it?" She glared.

Natsume stared at her for a moment before he spoke again. "How do you have so much energy with those control devices? And how come it feels so pure?"

"Please, these control devices couldn't hold me for more than a few minutes. I fried them and hid my energy." To prove her point she took off the arm bands that were placed on her. She looked on as Natsume got a slight look of shock on his face.

'_What the hell is this woman? I've never met anyone so powerful. Your aren't supposed to be able to take off control devices that were placed on you by other people. What the hell is going on here?' _

Kagome smirked at the boy in front of her. "Wanna help me practice?"

Natsume looked at her for a moment. "Keh, whatever." Kagome couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips. _'He sounded just like Inuyasha there.'_ She quickly wiped the smile away from her face and got into a defensive position once again. "Shippou and Kirara, wait over there outta the way, kay?" They nodded to her and sat down next to one of the many trees surrounding the clearing. "Okay Natsume, come at me whenever you're ready." She smirked slightly.

Natsume fell into an offensive position. Hell, he wanted to figure out more about her powers, he might as well fight her to figure it out. He lit up two fire balls in his hands and concentrated on the fight that was about to happen.

Kagome's smirk grew. _'So he has the fire 'alice'. I wonder if these people know that there precious alices are nothing more than powers that have been passed to them from demons. They are all hanyous of some kind. It's kinda funny that I was sent here of all places.'_

Kagome quickly went into action as Natsume launched his fire balls at her. He sent them right after each other one by one. Kagome smiled when she felt the force behind the attacks he threw at her. She was actually starting to sweat after about an hour. She didn't have to use her miko powers at all for the fight though. She sighed inwardly. _'I can't believe they thought my miko powers were an alice.'_ She looked up at Natsume when she felt his energy starting to drain. She quickly got rid of the remaining attacks that were being sent her way and ran towards the boy and grabbed him by his throat and held him against a tree, making sure that he was still able to breathe.

"That's enough, Natsume. I don't want you passing out on me. People might start to question what kind of person I am." She chuckled. She let go of his throat and stepped away from him. She called Shippou and Kirara back over to her and picked them up and placed each of them on a shoulder. "Thanks for helping me train, Natsume. It's been a long while since I had someone new fighting me. See you later." She smiled at him and winked as she turned away and started walking back to her room. She had just enough time to get back take a shower and then meet up with everyone else so they could go to town central. She was glad that Narumi had already given her, her rabbits so she would be able to get Shippou his candy. She also planned on getting some things for Kirara. She made it back to her room and set Kirara and Shippou up in the living room to play with each other and went to take a shower.

00000000000000000000000000000

Natsume walked slowly back to his room. _'What the hell? How come she stopped? Why the hell was she holding back on me that entire time? I didn't even get to see her alice! This woman is driving me insane!'_ His thoughts drifted back to the look she gave him right before she left. She had a few loose hairs of her ebony head that fell down and framed her face perfectly and her eyes looked like a deep blue rather than the dark cold blue that he had seen on her every other time. He then thought of her wink and blushed slightly. "Damn it. What is this girl doing to me?" he asked himself quietly. He got back to his room and went to take a shower to wash off the sweat that he had acquired during their training. He had to admit that she was a good fighter. She had barely started sweating when he was throwing all his strength into his attacks.

He sighed as he stepped into the hot water of the shower. It was calming him and distracted him from the thoughts of the woman that had recently entered his life. He quickly finished his shower and stepped out. He put on a pair of his baggy pants, a black wife beater, and a red short sleeved button up shirt that he left open. He shook his head to dry his hair and exited his room about to walk downstairs when he saw his neighbor exiting her room as well.

00000000000000000000000000

Kagome go out of the shower and quickly got dressed. She put on a bright red halter top with a black half coat over it and a pair of black skinny jeans. She left her hair down and a little damp. She put in her wing earrings and her chain necklace and called to Shippou and Kirara. "You guys ready to go?" They nodded and jumped into her arms. "Okay let's go."

Kagome stepped out of her door to almost run into Natsume. "What's up, brat?" she smirked at him when she saw him stiffen.

"I'm showing you where we're all meeting up." He stated simply.

"Oh, okay. Lead the way." She smirked at him. Natsume mumbled something inaudible and started walking away. _'Damn he looks good when he's not in his school uniform.'_ Kagome told herself in her mind.

Pretty much the same thought was going through Natsume's mind. '_Where the hell did she get that figure of hers? She's fucking hot. That outfit suits her perfectly. And damn she looks good with wet hair.'_ He yelled at himself in his head. He was glad that he was walking in front of her so that she didn't see the blush that was rising on his cheeks.

It didn't take them very long to meet up with all the others in the decided meeting place. After Kagome was introduced to everyone, as Sango of course, they all got on the bus and headed for town central. What Kagome didn't know was that she was going to get a big surprise when she got to town.

00000000000000000

Okay, there's chapter 4. I already have chapter 5 and 6 written but I'm going to start spacing out my updates more. But yeah, let me know what you thought. =D

~Thanks~

~Ashley~


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I know I said I was going to wait to update, but I finally caved in. So here's chapter 5. =D Disclaimer: I do not own Inuaysha or Gakuen Alice

**Chapter 5**

The group all exited the bus as it pulled into Town Central. Kagome studied the area around her. She used her miko powers to observe the land that wasn't within eyesight; making sure her powers were covered however. Once she was done with her quick scan she turned back to the rest of the group.

"We should stay in groups while we're here. We don't want to lose anyone." Yuu said nervously.

"Sango-chan, why don't you guys come with Natsume, Ruka, Yoi-chan, and I?" Mikan smiled over at her. Kagome just shrugged her shoulders. She didn't care who she went with, she just wanted to get Shippou his candy and get stuff for Kirara.

Soon everyone broke into their smaller groups. Kagome followed behind her group at a distance. Shippou and Kirara each taking a shoulder. It wasn't long before Mikan ran up to a shop and stared at it longingly. She fumbled with her pocket and pulled out her five rabbits. Her eyes filled with tears as she realized she didn't have enough to get any of the fluff candy.

"It's okay, Mikan-chan." Ruka tried comforting her. "You can get some candy next time."

Kagome had been staring at the girl in disinterest up until candy was mentioned. She looked up at the store that the young girl longed to buy from so badly. Kagome just walked silently away from the group, Shippou and Kirara still on her shoulders. She ignored the others calling for her and walked up to the shop.

"How many?" the man behind the counter asked her with a smile. Kagome remained silent for a moment, thinking things over before answering in a bored tone.

"Ten." The man just nodded and went to get her boxes together. He was back shortly and she paid him before turning back towards the group. She had no trouble carrying the many boxes, even with the two demons on her shoulders.

She walked over to the group and handed a box to Mikan. Said girl looked up at her with wide eyes. "Oh, Sango, I can't accept this!"

"Hn. Just take it." She said coolly.

Mikan's eyes lit up and a bright smile appeared on her face. "Oh thank you! I swear I'll pay you back!"

"Don't worry about it." Kagome said as she handed a box to Ruka, Yoichi, Natsume, and finally Shippou. They all smiled brightly at her, well except Natsume of course. Once everyone had a box, she continued to walk down the street, carrying the other five boxes in one arm. They were for Shippou later on.

The others followed her as she walked down the streets. "Why don't you guys go get a drink at that shop over there?" Kagome turned to them. "Kirara and I just have to make a quick stop and then we'll join you." The rest of them nodded their heads slightly and started walking towards the shop, Shippou going with them. They all sat down and ordered their drinks.

Kagome nodded her head slightly before turning and walking into a pet shop that was up the road a little ways from the others. Once inside she set Kirara on the ground, telling her to find a toy that she wanted.

The small neko immediately ran off towards the toys. Kagome followed behind at a slower pace. She came up to the small demon who was nudging at a small toy. Kagome felt tears sting her eyes when she realized that it was a little toy of a taijiya. She hugged the small cat before picking both her and the toy up. She then walked over to the food and got some cans of cat food. She also got two dishes for food and water.

Once she had everything picked out she walked to the register to pay for everything. She walked out of the store, her new belongings in bags at her sides. She smiled up at the neko on her shoulder. The two of them walked back to the shop where she noticed the rest of the group had joined them.

Her steps slowed however when she noticed that one person was missing from the group. She felt Kirara tense and stand up. She could feel anger growing inside of her and it took all she had in her to not explode on the group. She couldn't however stop her powers from coming to life.

0000000000000000000000000000

The group had been chatting happily with each other. One by one the groups met up with each other and all sat down to have a drink. Soon the entire group was there, save for Kagome and Kirara. They were all laughing and telling each other jokes when they all visibly stiffened.

Slowly, their head turned towards the source of the massive amount of power they all felt. What waited for them was a very pissed off teenage girl. Her hair was flying around by an unseen wind and they wanted to do nothing but run from the girl, even Natsume was slightly frightened. He was also concerned about what had pissed the girl off so badly.

"Ano…S-Sango-chan? Wh-what's wrong?" Mikan bravely asked, even though she was shaking.

Kagome took slow but sure steps towards the table. She could see the sweat on all of their foreheads. As she moved forwards the rest of the group noticed that Kirara was also glaring at them, her fur standing on end.

"Where is he?" she ground out at them, her glare so cold that the group was surprised they didn't freeze over.

"Wh-where is wh-who?" Yuu asked, his face drenched with sweat. He regretted asking however when Kagome turned her eyes on him.

"Shippou." Was all she said. As if she flipped a switch, all head turned to the now empty chair. All of their eyes widened as their heads flew side to side looking for the small child.

"Where did he go? He was right here!" Mikan yelled. Everyone stilled once again when they felt the pissed off mother's energy spike once again.

"You mean to tell me…that you guys didn't even notice he was gone?" her voice was as cold as ice as her glare hardened even more, her eyes turning completely black.

"W-we're s-sorry Sa-Sango…" Ruka said nerously. "W-we'll h-help you l-look."

"Don't bother." With that she disappeared from their vision. All of their heads flew side to side looking for and trace of the girl. But she was no where in sight.

"What should we do?" Mikan asked.

"I've never seen anyone so mad before…" Ruka said quietly.

"Hn." Hotaru's head was flying through all the possibilities of where the child could have gone. Her eyes focused on Natsume however when he stood from the table. Everyone looked at him as he began walking away, looking around for any trace of the missing people of their group. They all looked at each other before nodding and breaking into groups once again to look for them.

0000000000000000000000000000

Kagome ran through the streets with inhuman speeds. She looked in every direction, trying to find some hint of where Shippou could be. She cursed quietly as she ran behind a building, telling Kirara to transform. The demon complied instantly and Kagome put a concealing spell on them as they took to the air.

Kagome's trained eyes observed the ground below her as the neko demon flew around. They looked over the entire Town Central, not finding him so Kagome directed them towards the woods.

"There! Take us down, Kirara." The two females descended to the ground a little ways away from the frightened fox demon. Kagome ran over to him and pulled him into his arms.

"Mama, no! You have to get away!" Shippou cried. "It's a trap!"

"It's too late for that." A voice came from behind them, causing the girl to stiffen and immediately go on guard. Slowly she set Shippou on the ground before turning towards the voice. Almost instantly the girl's eyes grew large and her jaw dropped.

"Kagura…?"

0000000000000000000000

Let me know what you thought. =D

~Thanks~

~Ashley~


	6. Chapter 6

So, I changed my mind again. I'm gunna update this story whenever I get another chapter written. So if it takes awhile for me to update I apologize now. I'll try to get a new chapter up within at most a week from each other. Also, Kagome and the rest of the gang are 15 or 16, just so you know. Anyways, on with the chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 6**

"Kagura? How are you still alive? We killed you!" Kagome yelled.

"That's where you're wrong. You killed Naraku, but not me. Since you failed to defeat me, he lived through me. He's still alive, and he's waited a long time to see you again. You don't want to leave him waiting forever now do you? You never know what he'll do if he gets bored." The wind demoness smirked.

"What do you want, Kagura?" Kagome glared.

"Oh, nothing…yet. I'm only delivering a message right now. But I needed to take the kit to get you alone."

"What's the message?"

Kagura's smirk grew. "He still wants the jewel. He says he will make his appearance in due time and he can't wait to see you again. Be ready." With that she took to the sky and disappeared.

Kagome lowered her head and clenched her fists. "Damn it!" she fell to her knees, punching the ground.

Shippou took slow steps towards his shaking mother. "Mama…" he placed his hand on her arm. "Everything's gunna be okay. You defeated him once, you can do it again." He tried to comfort her.

"Shippou…how can he still be alive? Why does he have to continue to cause me pain? I swear I'll kill him this time. I swear I will. Even if I die doing it." The look in her eyes screamed death as she glared at the ground. Shippou and Kirara could do nothing but look at her with sympathetic eyes.

0000000000000000

Natsume had been walking around for about an hour now and there was still no sign of the woman. He sighed inwardly as he made his way towards the woods. He had been walking for a few minutes when he came to a small clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a slouched over Kagome with Shipou and Kirara sitting next to her, looking at her with sympathetic eyes.

"San…" his voice trailed off as he looked closer and saw the look in her eyes. There was such hate and pain and anger. But most of all, was the look of promised death. His steps faltered as he slowed his pace even more.

Kagome heard a voice coming from the edge of the clearing and looked up to see a nervous Natsume. She instantly cleared her face of any emotion and stood from the ground, picking up the two small demons in the process.

Silently she walked by him, heading back to the group. They had all met at the bus station and were about to board the last bus of the day. They all looked up at the four members of the group coming their way and smiled, waving them over.

"Thank God you found him." Mikan smiled brightly.

Kagome ignored her completely as she walked up to her, taking her bags from the confused girl, and turning to board the bus. She chose a seat in the back of the bus. She placed her bags in the seat next to her and let Shippou and Kirara lay down in her lap. It wasn't long before the two of them were asleep.

The other members of the group boarded the bus, sending Kagome nervous glances. They all chose their seats, talking quietly as to not disturb the girl that was obviously not in a good mood.

Kagome sat in her seat, ignoring the looks she was getting from the other people in her group. She wasn't mad at them anymore, knowing that Naraku had been behind the kidnapping of Shippou. She glared out the window as she thought about what she was going to do about the cursed hanyou.

000000000000000000000

The bus pulled to a stop in front of the dorms. It only took a few minutes for everyone to exit the bus with their belongings and for the bus to drive away. Everyone in the group came together to say goodnight. Kagome remained silent but waited for Shippou to say his goodbyes. Once he was done he jumped into her arms once again.

"Ready to go?" she asked him. He nodded his head with a smile. Kagome nodded and turned her back to the others in the group and began walking towards the dorm.

"Goodnight, Sango." Mikan called after her. She continued to walk, but raised a hand over her shoulder, giving a slight wave in reply. Soon her body disappeared into the building.

Everyone left outside could do nothing but sigh. "Well, at least she waved." Mikan sighed. The others nodded their heads before going their separate ways to their rooms.

0000000000000000000000000

Kagome stepped out of the shower and put on a pair of black pajama bottoms and a red tank top. She brushed out her hair, letting it fall around her shoulder. The dark tresses framing her face. She walked out of the bathroom, gave Shippou and Kirara, who were sleeping on the couch, each a kiss on the forehead and stepped out of the sliding glass door, onto the balcony.

She looked around the balcony, admiring the intricate designs in the railings. She noticed that there was another glass door next to hers; leading into what she presumed was Natsume's room. She walked over to the railing and leaning against it, looked up at the sky. Little lights shone from little specks all across the sky. They were the only source of light, for there was no moon.

Kagome felt a sense of reminiscence rush over her. _'It's a new moon tonight. Figures.'_ Tears started forming in her eyes. _'Inuyasha would always show me his true feelings on these nights. If only I had told him how I felt. If only he hadn't died. I wouldn't be here right now if he hadn't. How could he leave me alone to face Naraku again? How could he leave me? He should still be here! He should be here telling me to stay strong and that he'll kill Naraku!. Why isn't he here?'_ Kagome lowered her head to her hands and cried silent tears. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't heard the sound of a sliding glass door.

000000000000000000000000

Natsume was laying in bed when he heard the sound of a sliding glass door slide open. He knew that it had to be Sango, knowing that her room was right next to his. He waited a few minutes before he stood up and walked to his door. He stared at her through the glass, shocked to see her crying.

Quietly, he slid his door open and stepped closer to her. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed the scars on the back of her arms. There were four little pricks on each arm, almost as if claws were dug into her skin. His attention was pulled from the scars when the girl lowered her head and cried into her hands. Her entire body was shaking with silent sobs.

Nasume slowly stepped closer. When he was a foot away he gently placed a hand on her bare shoulder. Within seconds, he found himself pinned to the ground with Sango's fingers around his throat. He stared up into tear rimmed, blue eyes with his own shocked, red ones.

Realization appeared in Kagome's eyes as she instantly released him before standing up.

"What do you want, Hyuuga?" she asked, turning away from him once again.

Natsume stared at her for a moment before standing himself. "I saw you crying."

"Mm. Well I'm fine now. You can go back to your room." She said bitterly. Natsume remained silent as he stared at her back. Kagome sighed in exasperation. "Fine, I'll leave. Goodnight, Hyuuga." She walked to her door, sliding it open. She was about to step inside when his voice stopped her.

"Whatever it is, there's no reason to cry. Things happen for a reason. Whatever it is, is pushing you in the direction that you're needed to go in. Goodnight, Sango." With that he walked over to his own door, entering his room, closing the door behind him.

Kagome stood there for a moment before entering her room, sliding the door shut and locking it. She walked over to Shippou and Kirara, wrapping a blanket around their bodies before walking to her own bed. She crawled under the fluffy blankets and fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.

00000000000000000

Natusme lay in bed, thinking about the interaction he just had with Sango. He had no idea why he had said that. _'Since when do I give advice? What the fuck is going on with me?'_ He pressed his palms into his eyes, trying to stop thinking about it. With a sigh he closed his eyes and forced himself to fall asleep.

00000000000000000000000000

Let me know what you thought. =D

~Thanks~

~Ashley~


	7. Chapter 7

I have a general idea of what I want to come in this story. I'm not sure how long I'm going to make it but don't plan on cutting it any time soon. There is still a lot to come of this story and I hope you guys will stay with me and this story. Anyways, here's chapter 7. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 7**

Kagome walked down the path leading into the Northern Woods. Narumi had shone up at her dorm room early that morning to tell her that there weren't any regular classes. Instead they were to have ability classes. He said that based on the amount of power they could feel within her on the first day they found her; she would be in the dangerous ability group. She had no clue what this meant, but she didn't really care either way.

Kirara had stayed back in the room with Shippou who had yet to be assigned an ability class seeing as they didn't have any idea what 'alice' he had or how much power he had. So, he stayed in the safety of Kagome's dorm, probably coloring or sleeping.

Kagome continued walking until she came to a clearing that had a bunch of kids standing around. There were about ten of them spread out among the clearing. No more than two people were standing within five feet of each other. She stopped at the edge of the clearing, observing everyone standing there.

She noticed Natsume and Yoi-chan standing next to each other, far away from the rest of them. She also noticed a girl with an ice "alice". There was also the boy that had stopped her the first day, using her shadow. A slight smirk appeared on her face when she thought of getting back at him for that. She continued to study the people and noticed there were people with all the basic elements; wind, water, earth, rock, spirit, etc.

Kagome smirk towards each person as she walked into the clearing, watching several of them jump in surprise as to how she got there without them knowing it. She walked straight into the middle of the clearing and sat down, cross-legged, on the grass and closed her eyes. She figured she might as well get some meditating in while they waited for the teacher.

Kagome was very aware of all the eyes on her. She continued to hide her energy, as she always did. To everyone that could feel energies, she seemed weak. She smirked at that thought. _'If only they knew how "weak" I really am.'_

Kagome continued to meditate, ignoring the rest of the kids in the clearing. She only opened her eyes when she felt another person step into the clearing. He was more powerful than the other kids in the group, but she would still count him as weak. He had about the same energy as a full demon wolf pup. When he was standing adjacent to her, she stood from her spot on the ground.

"I see we have a new addition to the group. What's your name? The school doesn't have any information on you." The man was wearing a mask and had an air of conceitedness about him. Kagome instantly didn't like him, so she just stayed silent. "I asked what your name is." he glared at her through the mask.

Kagome remained silent as the other students looked on in horror. They knew she would be in trouble if she didn't answer him fast. Natsume was staring intently at the girl's back, willing her to answer him. He didn't want Persona to put a curse on the girl. But, to Natsume's dismay, the girl didn't answer.

"Stubborn, neh?" Persona stepped forward, Kagome's eyes catching every single movement he made. "Maybe I need to teach you to respect your elders." He slowly slid off one of his gloves and raised his hand. The other students gasped in shock at what was to come. They watched as their teacher's hand descended on the unmoving girl.

Kagome watched as the man in front of her raised his hand. She had already figured out that he could place curses on people when she secretly inspected him with her miko powers. She stood still as the hand descended upon her, smirking at all the startled gasps. Seconds before the hand collided with her cheek, her hand flew up, stopping the flying appendage in its tracks. She saw the man smirk.

"It doesn't matter if I hit your face. I still made skin to skin contact. There's nothing you can do now." Persona smirked, trying to pull his hand away.

Kagome help firm on his hand. Her smirk grew to a grin as she saw the conceited bastard's own smirk falter. She continued to hold the man's wrist as he struggled to get free.

Persona stared at the girl in front of him. _'Who the hell is this? No one has ever been able to withstand my curse! And how the hell is she so strong?'_

After Kagome had her fun of watching the man struggle to get free, her grin fell to a snarl and she glared at him. She pulled on his wrist, pulling him close to her face. "Don't ever try to fucking hit me again. If you do, it will be the last move of your life. Understand?"

Persona nodded his head enthusiastically. Another smirk appeared on her face. "And, you call that a curse? That was nothing. Do yourself a favor and give up. Your curse was a mere mosquito bite to me." With that she threw the man to the ground and began walking away, only to turn around a few steps later. "Oh, and the name's Sango. Sango Takahashi." She turned once again and left the clearing, leaving ten shocked students and one shocked teacher.

0000000000000000000

Natsume stared at Sango's back as she left the clearing. He had no clue what the fuck had just happened; but he knew one thing, NEVER piss of Sango. He didn't want to know what the girl was capable of. If she was able to defuse Persona's curse without even a spike of energy, who knew what she was hiding. He found himself slightly scared of the new girl.

The others in the clearing were feeling the same way. They didn't want to mess with Sango, fearing that they would lose their lives in the process. Slowly they all focused in on Persona, who was still lying on the ground. Once he realized the situation, he quickly stood and glared at the rest of the students.

"We're done for today. Come get your missions tomorrow at lunch." He snarled at them. The students however didn't feel the same fear that they would have felt a day before. Now, that fear was directed towards a much stronger, much smaller person.

0000000000000000000

Kagome walked back to her dorm. She felt extremely relaxed after the little scene with her teacher. She felt some of the stress of Naraku and Kagura slightly less consuming. Upon entering her room, she was instantly tackled.

"Mama!" Shippou yelled at her. Kirara following behind a second later with a "Mew" of her own.

"Hey, guys." Kagome smiled brightly. Shippou and Kirara stared her for a second before Shippou started yelling.

"Yay! Mama's happy!" he bounced up and down a few times before breaking out laughing when Kagome started tickling both him and Kirara. Both fell to the floor and began trying to get away as fast as they could. They couldn't however escape Kagome's fast reflexes. "Okay, okay! We give!" Shippou laughed.

Kagome giggled as she pulled away. Shippou and Kirara sat up with tears in their eyes from laughing so much. Kagome pulled them both into a tight hug before setting them down again.

"Mama, it's been so long since you tickled us. I'm really glad you're happy again." Shippou smiled up at her.

Kagome smiled back at her son and her sister like best friend's pet cat demon. She stood and started walking towards the kitchen part of her room. "Are you guys hungry?" Both nodded their heads and ran after her.

0000000000000000000000

Yay! Happy ending chapter. Lol anyways, let me know what you thought. =D

~Thanks~

~Ashley~


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! For those of you that have been asking, yes Kouga is going to make an appearance. Soon in fact. Thank you guys so much for the reviews you guys have been giving me. They mean a lot to me.

I started this story over a year ago and I had about twenty chapter written, but then my computer fried and I lost everything because the jump drive I had it saved on as well messed up too. So, I have been rewriting everything. Though, I am glad that it happened because I feel that this story is even better with the changes that I am making this time around compared to last time.

Anyways, here is chapter 8 =D Disclaimer: I do not own Inuaysha or Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 8**

Kagome sighed as she laid her head on her arms, ignoring the teacher in the front of the room. It had been three months since she had entered Alice Academy and she was getting used to it. She hadn't heard anything more from Kagura or Naraku since that day.

Persona hadn't even raised his voice at her and she was becoming better friends with the people in her class. She didn't go around talking animatedly and smiling brightly like she would have in the past, but at least she acknowledged them.

Kagome had also gotten a lot closer with Natsume. The two of them had gotten together every other day that they were available to train. Natsume found that he was no longer having difficulties with his alice and it didn't wear him down every time he used too much of it. His stamina had also increased greatly thanks to Kagome.

She on the other hand hadn't learned as many things. She had been focusing more on training Natsume rather than herself, though she didn't slack at all. Her muscles were as toned as ever, if not more so. She also was able to keep up a barrier for a complete day with out growing tired.

The two of them also spent a lot of time together after training. They would walk back to their rooms together, separate to take showers, and then they'd go to one of their rooms and just sit around talking. Kagome didn't give too much information about her past, but she told him about her brother, mother, and grandfather and their life at the shrine. Natsume had told her about his sister and how he was determined to find her.

Shippou and Kirara would also hang out with them at this time. The two of them were glad that Kagome was smiling more around him. Once they saw how their mother/ owner acted around the boy, they began to grow close to him as well. Shippou had even begun to look up to Natsume the same way that he looked up to Inuyasha, like an older brother.

Kagome had also gotten quite a fan group. There was a group of guys that would follow her around whenever they got the chance and they would try talking to her, but she would always out run them and get away. She would also ignore them if they were talking to her. She didn't want to deal with men after all that had happened. After several weeks, the men found out that she wouldn't talk to them, so they just admired her from a distance, something she was very thankful for. As long as they didn't come up to her every ten minutes, she was happy.

Other than that things hadn't changed much. Shippou and Kirara had become good friends with everyone else in Kagome's class, along with Yoi-chan, which was surprising to everyone, everyone except Kagome that is. She knew that Shippou had a special feature about him that made him liked by everyone, just like she used to.

She had also gone on several missions for the Dangerous Ability class. She was the strongest person in the class and was given all of the most difficult missions. Though, to Kagome, they were nothing compared to the things she went through in the past. She had yet to be injured or seen by anyone that she was going against; therefore, she didn't have to kill anyone for the school. She may not be as happy and carefree as she used to be, but she still didn't believe in killing for no reason. She really enjoyed being in the class. It was a place where she was able to keep her body in shape while she wouldn't have the time to otherwise.

Kagome slowly raised her head as the lunch bell rang. Everyone in the class rushed out of the room, heading towards the cafeteria. Kagome slowly stood, taking her time to get there. Once there she saw everyone was already seated at the Special Star table, thanks to Natsume. They were just finishing making their orders when Kagome came and sat down at the table, making her order as well.

Once the food came, Kagome ate in silence as the others chatted happily, except Natsume of course. Shippou and Kirara were on a picnic with their class so they wouldn't be joining them today. Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts by someone calling her name.

"Sango!" Mikan yelled, waving a hand in front of said girl's face. Kagome grabbed the appendage lightly and moved it out of her face. She then looked up to the girl and raised an eyebrow in question. "I said, who are you gunna ask for the last dance?" Mikan asked once again.

"Last Dance?" Kagome asked, tilting her head slightly, causing several men in the room to turn to her and blush brightly. Her black tresses had fell over one shoulder and her eyes had grown slightly, gaining an innocent look to them. The people in the school had never seen her make this face before, well Natsume had but it wasn't until after they had spent several days together. It had had the same effect on him the first couple times he saw it though.

"Yeah the Last Dance. The Spring festival is coming up soon and to end it, there is a Last Dance. It's said that whoever dances together during the Last Dance will always be together." Anna sighed, anime hearts flying around her.

"Hn." Kagome scoffed. "I don't believe in that so why would I take anyone?"

All the girls let out cries while some of the boys got slightly depressed. "But you have to!" Mikan cried.

"Why's that?" she asked, bored, while she began picking at her food.

"Because! You have to dance with your true love so you will always be together!" Anna yelled.

Kagome stood up, slamming her fists on the table, surprising everyone. "There is no such thing as true love. This is just some superstition some idiot came up with to help the weak. If you believe in true love, then I feel sorry for you." With that she walked away from the table and out of the cafeteria.

Everyone in the room stared at her leaving with big eyes. _'How can someone feel that way?'_ was the thought passing through several people's heads. The room remained silent for a long time after the girl left. Everyone was having their own thoughts on what was said as they finished eating and the room cleared up.

00000000000000000000

Kagome yelled as she threw the Hiraikotsu as hard as she could. It flew around, bringing down several trees. While it was flying around Kagome drew Tetsusaiga and sent off the wind scar before doing a back flip and catching the giant boomerang, which forced her to slide back several feet with the amount of force she had put in it. She threw it again, this time sliding the Tetsusaiga in its hilt and grabbing Miroku's monk staff and hitting several trees before catching the Hiraikotsu again. She straightened up to catch her breath. She had been training none stop for the past hour, putting everything she had into every one of her attacks.

'_How could I say that? I used to be in love with Inuyasha. I believed in true love so fully. What has happened to me?'_ she cried in her head. She had promised herself the night of the new moon that she wasn't going to cry anymore, and she hadn't since then, and she wasn't going to know. She forced herself to have an emotionless face as she started attacking once again, this time with her bow and arrows.

0000000000000000000

Natsume had been sitting in his tree for several hours. He had been there since shortly after Sango had left the cafeteria. He could hear her attacking the trees some distance from him. He had decided to wait to go find her when he heard about twenty trees split and hit the ground within about two minutes. He sighed inaudibly as he closed his eyes and decided to take a quick nap.

000000000000000000

Kagome walked back to her dorm once the sun had set. She immediately went to lock her balcony door and close her blinds. She didn't want to see Natsume tonight. She then went to take a shower. Shippou and Kirara were lying on the couch sleeping so she moved around silently. She had a mission tonight anyways. She quickly washed up the sweat she had acquired on her person and got out of the shower. She dried off and then put on Sango's taijiya outfit. She then put on the outfit she had made out of Inuyasha's fire- rat robe. She had made it to fit her better instead of being so big on her. She had also made a smaller one for Shippou in case he ever needed it.

Kagome put on the waist strap for her swords before placing them in, Tetsusaiga on her left and Sango's sword on her right. She then put Hiraikotsu on her back. She looked at Miroku's staff for a few seconds before turning away. "Sorry Miroku. I don't need your staff tonight. With that she walked out of her room and walked over to Shippou and Kirara. She gave each of them a kiss on the forehead. Shippou woke slightly.

"Mama?" he asked, rubbing his eyes cutely.

"Yeah, it's me. I was just saying good night." Kagome smiled down at him.

"Another mission?" he asked.

"Yeah. I should be back before morning, so don't worry." She smiled as she hugged him tightly. "Go back to sleep." She said, laying him back down on the couch.

"Mmk, Mama. Be careful."

"I will. Goodnight."

"Night." He was asleep in seconds.

Kagome stood from her crouched position and walked out her door, locking it behind her. She then ran to the place where she was supposed to meet Persona.

00000000000000000000000

Natsume cursed as he walked back to his dorm. He had slept longer than he had meant to, therefore, missing Sango when she left to go back to her dorm. He walked over to his balcony door and checked her door, but found it locked. He sighed as he walked back to his room. The only time she ever locked her balcony door is when she went away on a mission and Shippou was inside. _'Guess we're not talking tonight.'_ He was slightly disappointed at that fact but walked over to his bed anyways. He fell down on the soft covers, falling asleep to the thoughts of the girl that had made her way into his heart.

0000000000000000000

Okay, let me know what you thought. =D

~Thanks~

~Ashley~


	9. Chapter 9

The last chapter was kinda just a filler chapter, but now on to the good stuff =D Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 9**

Kagome flinched as the room to her dorm squeaked. She had just returned from her mission and the sun was already up. She just hoped that Shippou and Kirara were still asleep. She sighed in relief when she saw that they were. She then made her way towards the bathroom for a long, much deserved shower.

She turned on the water and then turned to look at herself in the mirror. She visibly flinched at what she saw. Her hair was in tangles and clumped up because of the blood in it. Her face was smeared with blood and she had a long cut going down her cheek. Her eyes traveled down her body and took in the torn outfits she wore. There were cuts everywhere and blood surrounding every one of the tears. She then looked at the giant hole in her side.

After about five minutes of observing her injuries, Kagome slowly, and painfully, removed her clothes and stepped into the shower. As the water beat down on her injured body she thought about what had happened.

**Flashback**

Kagome ran through the halls in the building. She avoided being detected by everyone. She made quick work of opening the door of the room she needed to make it to. Once the door was open, she immediately had to jump out of the way. Blades of wind flew at her, barely missing her. Once all the blades flew passed her, she raised glaring eyes to the demoness in the room before her.

"Kagura! I was wondering when you were going to show up again."

The wind demoness just laughed. "Dance of Wind Blades!" Kagome found herself dodging the blades of wind once again. This time she was in the room so she couldn't move around as much.

Kagura continued to throw round after round of the wind blades, never giving the younger girl a chance to attack. Kagome had been being forced around the room for about an hour now and she was starting to get tired. _'I knew I shouldn't have trained so hard before coming here.'_ A grunt escaped her throat when one of the blades hit her arm.

She glared at the demoness as she continued to dodge the attacks. Kagome pulled out Tetsusaiga, it growing to full size, because she was sick of running around. Kagura stalled in her movements when she saw the legendary blade grow to full lengths in a human's hands. Kagome quickly took advantage of the demoness's hesitation and sent out the wind scar.

Kagura shook herself out of her stupor at the sight of the giant claw like marks flying towards her. She quickly plucked the feather from her hair and took to the sky through a window.

"Get back here, Kagura!" Kagome yelled, sending Hiraikotsu flying towards her.

"I'll see you again soon. Dance of Dragon Serpents!" giant tornadoes flew towards the girl. Kagome had no where to go, therefore was attacked fully by them. By the time it had all stopped, she had cuts all over her body and she was bleeding profusely. She looked up to the sky to find that Kagura was already gone.

**End Flashback**

Kagome sighed once again as she stepped out of the shower. Her cuts felt a lot better after the warm water ran across it. She took out her red towel and began to dry herself, being careful of the cuts. She then took out some bandages and wrapped up all the wounds.

After she had inspected each cut and had them wrapped, she finally got dressed. She made sure to wear her long sleeved shirt and thigh high socks that went higher than her skirt. Once she was dressed for school, she took out her brush. She got out all the knots before brushing her teeth. She then put a concealing spell on her face so that no one would be able to see the cuts there. Once finished, she burned the towel with her miko powers before she stepped out of the bathroom and went to wake Shippou and Kirara.

Kagome walked over to the sleeping demons. She slowly woke up Kirara who yawned and mewed up at her, staring at her for a few seconds, smelling the air, before jumping off the couch and rubbing against Kagome's leg as she walked out of the room. Kagome smiled before kneeling down to wake up Shippou.

"Mmm….Mama?" Shippou yawned.

"It's time to get up honey. We have to go to class soon." Kagome smiled at her son.

"Mmk…" he said tiredly as Kagome directed him towards the bathroom with his uniform. Kagome laughed at him silently before standing to get them all some food.

0000000000000000000000

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek as she sat in class. Her cuts were beginning to burn. She glared at the teacher in the front of the room. The substitute teacher was sweating profusely, feeling the heat from her glare on him. He had no clue what he had done wrong but he was scared of the girl no less.

Kagome silently thanked God when the lunch bell finally rang. She quickly stood from her seat, faster than she ever had before, and left the room before anyone else. Everyone in the class looked at each other in question before following after the girl.

Kagome walked as fast as she could out to a concealed forest. She could tell that the others were following her and she needed to get away from them so that she would be able to check her wounds. She had no idea why they were burning and she needed to figure out the reason.

Kagome sighed in frustration when she felt Natsume getting closer to her. She regretted training him now. The others had fallen behind and started getting lost. They eventually stopped before turning the other direction. She figured that they must have thought Natsume would be able to handle the situation.

Kagome stopped in a clearing and waited for the boy to make his appearance. It only took a few minutes for the boy to step into the clearing as well. He stopped a few feet from the girl and stared at her.

"What are you doing here, Natsume?" Kagome turned around to glare darkly at him. Natsume got the urge to take a step back but held still.

"Why are you out here?" he asked in turn.

"None of your business. Now leave me alone." She waited for him to turn and walk away even though she knew he wouldn't. Kagome sighed. Natsume just stared at her, not moving.

All of a sudden Kagome's eyes widened considerably and all anger disappeared. Her head flew to the side as she stared into the woods. Natsume looked in the direction she was looking but didn't see anything. He looked back at the girl and was shocked to see tears spilling out her eyes.

Kagome turned her body towards the fast approaching presence that she felt. Her eyes filled with tears as the seconds ticked on. After about a minute, he finally flew through the bushes and landed in front of the crying girl.

Natsume watched as Kagome ran up to the unknown man, hugging him tightly, tears falling like waterfalls. He felt the burning feeling of jealousy run through his veins as he stared at the hugging couple. After a few minutes, Kagome pulled back and smiled up at the man.

"I told you I'd see you again…Kouga…"

000000000000000000000000

Let me know what you thought! =D

~Thanks~

~Ashley~


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 10**

Kagome continued to glare at the boy in front of her. The pain of her cuts just made her glare all the more threatening. She hid the pain from her eyes as she waited for him to leave. It was then that she felt a familiar presence coming towards her at fast speeds. Her eyes widened as she turned away from Natsume to stare into the woods. She could sense the confusion coming off of the boy, but she ignored him. As she felt the presence get closer to her, tears filled her eyes. She didn't have to wait long for a man to fly out of the bushes and into the clearing.

Kagome stared at the man for several minutes before running up to him, ignoring the pain that rushed through her body as she hugged him tight. The man immediately wrapped his arms around her as well, returning the gesture. After a few minutes, Kagome pulled back.

"I told you I'd see you again…Kouga." She smiled brightly, tears shining in her eyes. Natsume felt the jealousy grow even more within his veins when he saw how she smiled at the unknown man. He had long black hair, pulled back into a high ponytail, and bright icy blue eyes. He was wearing a regular suit and stood towering over the woman in front of him. Natsume huffed inwardly and waited for them to say something.

Kouga stared down at the woman in front of him. _'There's no way that this is her. I mean, she smells the same, but there's no way a human can live this long! She must be a reincarnation. Yes, that's it. But how did she know about Kagome's promise to me?'_ he was so lost in his musings that he almost didn't notice it when the girl he had just been thinking about, screamed out in pain and fell to the ground.

Kagome had been watching Kouga's eyes to see his reaction to seeing her again. She could see the doubt creep into his eyes and felt a stab at her heart. _'Who am I kidding? There's no way that he'll believe me if I tell him the truth. But I have to try.'_ She thought determined. She was just about to call to the wolf demon when white burning pain shot through her body. A scream escaped her throat as she fell to the ground. She was only slightly aware of the two men rushing to her side.

"Sango, are you okay?" Natsume yelled. Kouga looked up at the young boy with a questioning glance. _'Sango?'_ there was no doubt in his mind now that this truly was his Kagome. He pushed the young boy aside and moved in closer to the girl.

"Kagome. Kagome you have to stay awake. Tell me what's wrong." His hands grabbed her cheeks, slapping them lightly, trying to keep the miko awake.

It was Natsume's turn to be confused. _'Kagome? Who's Kagome? Who is this guy even!'_

Kagome slowly forced her eyes open and looked up into bright blue eyes. "Kouga…I'm so glad you…remembered…me…" with that she gave into the darkness and passed out.

0000000000000000

Kagome slowly forced herself awake. She had a throbbing headache and her body hurt all over. She forced her eyes open and saw a familiar ceiling. She sat up in bed and looked around her dorm room, trying to remember what had happened. _'Oh yeah, I met Kouga.'_

Shakily she stood from her bed and walked out of her room, using the walls for support. She opened her door to see Shippou sitting on Kouga's lap telling him about the friends he had made. She also saw Kirara sitting next to his shoulder and Natsume standing in the corner.

"Mama!" Shippou yelled, running over to her when she saw that she was in the room. "Mama, its Kouga! He found us!" he smiled.

Kagome returned the smile and looked up at the wolf demon. She smiled a soft smile at him and waited for him to stand and walk over to her.

"Don't worry, Shippou told me all the details. Though we made sure that kid over there couldn't hear us." He whispered that last part. Kagome's smile grew as she realized just how much he had matured over the last 500 years.

"So, Kouga, what are you doing here?" she asked, walking over to the couch with him once again. Natsume moved closer, sitting in one of the chairs.

"I'm a teacher at the high school. I suddenly felt your presence and ran out of my classroom." He laughed a little bit. "I had to see if I was imagining it." He said seriously.

"Wow, you? A teacher? That's funny!" Kagome laughed.

Kouga smiled. "And what is so funny about that, hmm?"

"I just don't see you dealing with kids, that's all." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'll have you know I have six pups." Kouga smiled proudly.

"No way!" Kagome screamed. "You and Ayame?" Kouga nodded with a grin. "Oh my God! I'm so proud of you, Kouga!" she hugged him again.

Natsume felt a rush of relief flow through him at that comment. _'He's already married, with kids. Jeez, there was nothing to worry about to begin with. What is going on with me?'_ he sighed.

Kouga laughed and hugged the girl back, not missing her flinching. He pulled back and looked her seriously in the face.

"Now, you need to tell me what happened."

Kagome inwardly flinched. _'If he knows everything, why would he even ask that with Natsume in here? Unless…'_ Her eyes widened as she turned to Shippou with a questioning glance. He shook his head slightly in a negative manner. Kagome sighed deeply.

"It's nothing. I just felt a little dizzy." She lied.

Kouga glared at her. "Don't lie to me, Kagome. You've never been good at lying, I can tell you are using a concealing spell, now tell me the truth."

'_He called her Kagome again.'_ Natsume thought inwardly.

Kagome was silent for several minutes. She looked into Kouga's eyes pleadingly but he held strong. Sighing, she let the concealing spells fall. Several gasps of breath could be heard throughout the room. She was covered in blood where her cuts had opened again but were hidden from view of everyone with the spell. Her face was covered in dry blood and bruises.

Kouga stared at all her wounds for several moments before reaching forward and pulling her shirt up, exposing the hole in her side.

"Wh-what are you doing!" she screamed, blushing and trying to get away from him. Kouga held her still and inspected her cut. It was deep and bleeding like crazy. It was also a dark blackish color and looked very familiar.

Kouga turned his eyes back up to hers and glared darkly. "What the hell is this?" he screamed, shocking everyone in the room. "You better fucking tell me that these aren't what I think they are." Kagome stayed silent and lowered her head. "You mean to tell me that he's still alive?"

Kagome flinched slightly at his loud tone and simply nodded his head. She was expecting it when he exploded. "WHAT THE FUCK! YOU SAID YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM!"

"I did! Or…I thought I did." Kagome had tears in her eyes.

"Then how the hell is he still here!"

"I don't know how he's still alive! I thought I was finished with him! I had the complete jewel! Miroku's wind tunnel was gone! HOW THE FUCK WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW HE WAS STILL ALIVE? I THOUGHT I WAS DONE WITH HIM AFTER HE KILLED EVERYONE I LOVED! I LOST EVERYTHING BECAUSE OF HIM! I…just want to be done with him." Tears poured down her cheeks as she had her meltdown.

Natsume stared at the two people in the room wearily. They were shouting like crazy people and he had never seen someone as injured as she was. He just wanted to know what the fuck was going on.

Kouga stared at the girl sympathetically. "You were going to go through this again? By yourself? Why?"

"BECAUSE! Everyone went and left me and I didn't know where to find you." She continued to cry, burying her face in Shippou's fur, who had jumped into her lap.

"Oh, Kagome…" he walked over and hugged her tight. "I ran after you that day. I looked for you everywhere for years, but couldn't find you. You were gone. Eventually, I lost hope and gave up on finding you."

"Kouga, I told you not to look for me. You promised!"

Kouga was about to answer when they both heard a cough from the side of the room. They looked over to look at Natsume.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but does someone wanna tell me what the fuck is going on here?"

0000000000000000000

Okay, let me know what you thought =D

~Thanks~

~Ashley~


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've been super busy and I just haven't been in the mood to write. I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter so hopefully its not too bad. Anyways, on to the chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 11**

Kagome and Kouga looked at the boy they had forgotten was there, and then back at each other. Kagome's eyes grew large when she realized everything that had been said. Natsume probably had no clue what they were talking about and probably thought they were crazy. She removed all emotion from her face, afraid that he would never want to talk to her again after she told him, and turned back to the boy. She silently walked over to him and pulled him down on the couch.

"As you heard Kouga say, my name is not Sango Takahashi. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am the Miko no Shikon. I protect an ancient jewel called the Shikon no Tama, or Jewel of the Four Souls. On my fifteenth birthday, I was pulled down the well at the shrine that I live at by a demon. The well transported me 500 years into the past. I met lots of friends there, including Kouga. The Shikon no Tama, which had been inside of me, ripped out of my side during a fight with the demon that pulled me down the well." She showed him the scar on her hip before continuing, even though it was hard to see through all the blood sliding over her skin.

"My best friend, who's a half dog demon, Inuyasha, helped me defeat the demon. At first, he had wanted the jewel as well, but when I shattered it, he became my friend. Me and him traveled all over Japan, collecting jewel shards and fighting demons. We were joined by a fox demon kit, Shippou," she pointed to him. "a monk named Miroku, and demon slayer named Sango, and her fire-cat demon, Kirara." The cat demon mewed at her name. "We also met many other people like; Kouga, Sesshomaru, Jinenji, and many many others."

"At the time, there was an evil hanyou called Naraku who was also collecting the shards. He liked to play games with people's emotions and turn them against each other. Inuyasha, had been pinned to a tree when I found him by his first love, Kikyo. Naraku had attacked her in the form of Inuyasha, making her think he had tried to kill her. She then found the real Inuyasha and sealed him to the tree for all eternity with all of her remaining strength. I had set Inuyasha free."

Kagome's eyes glazed over as she told the next part. "We traveled for a year and a half before the final battle came. We were all fighting against Naraku and holding up well. I was kidnapped by Naraku and dumped in the woods, the reason for that I still don't know. Inuyasha came to me in my dreams. Naraku had killed him and he wanted to tell me that he loved me before he left for good." Tears were streaming down her face now, but she took no notice of them.

"I woke up and ran back to the field just in time to see him kill Miroku. Sango was already lying lifeless on the ground, surrounded in her blood. I was so angry I couldn't control my powers. I killed Naraku, or at least I thought I did." Tears were still falling from her eyes but she was glaring darkly at the memory of the evil hanyou. Her eyes were so dark they looked black.

After a few long moments Kagome continued again. "I buried the bodies of my family and took their belongings to protect them. Once we said our prayers; Shippou, Kirara, and I left for the well." The two had snuggled up even closer to her throughout the story. "I had to wait a couple days for Kouga to show up. I needed his shards to complete the jewel. After I got the shards from him, I told him to never look for me and that I would return one day. I ran from him to the well and back to this time."

Kagome's eyes focused on Natsume's face once again. "Three months later we were kidnapped and brought here. That's my story. I know it's hard to understand and hard to believe, but it's the truth."

Natsume stared at Kagome's face for several long moments unblinkingly. A million things were running through his head at the moment. "So…that power we can feel in you is miko powers?" she nodded. "Finally! I've been trying to figure out what it was. I never would have guessed miko powers though." Everyone else in the room anime sweat-dropped and looked at the boy like he was crazy. "So these two are actually demons?" he asked, coming close to poke Shippou and Kirara. The fox kit tried to swat his hand away while the fire-cat growled at the boy.

"Yeah they are. Here I'll take the concealment spells off." Natsume stared at the two in front of him. Shippou had shrunken a foot and grown a tail. He had pointed ears and one of his tiny fangs was sticking out as he smirked at the boy. Kirara didn't change too much. She kept the same coloring to her fur and everything. The only difference was that instead of one tail, she now had two.

"Wow." Was all he said as he felt both of their tails to make sure they were real. They both growled at him but allowed him to touch their tails. "Okay, now that that's done." He sighed. "I understand a lot more now, but what I don't get is, why use Sango's name?"

Kagome smirked. "I am very famous with certain types of people. I didn't need anyone knowing I'm here." The smirk fell. "Though some of those people already know." Her eyes turned dark again.

Natsume sighed again. "Okay, I get it. I'll keep your secrets, all of them." Kagome smiled at him softly.

"Thanks."

"Okay. Now that that kid over there knows everything, can we take care of your wounds now!" Kouga yelled.

"Oh, right." Kagome giggled sheepishly. Kouga sweat dropped again and shook his head.

"Come on." Kagome went to followed the wolf demon into the bathroom but she stopped when she noticed Natsume glaring at him.

"You okay?" he just nodded his head without taking his eyes off of the wolf. Kagome smiled softly as she sighed. "It's fine. He won't do anything. He's mated remember." She stuck her tongue out at him when he turned to her with wide eyes and a blush on his cheeks. "We'll be back in a few minutes." With that she finished walking into the bathroom.

Natsume watched the door close and plopped down on the couch next to the two small demons with a sigh. _'What the fuck is wrong with me? Since when do I talk so much? This girl is messing with my head.'_ He rolled his head back and closed his eyes as he waited for the two to return from the bathroom.

0000000000000000

As soon as Kagome closed the door behind her, she fell heavily on it. Her face was strained with pain and she was breathing shallowly. Kouga immediately appeared at her side, holding her up.

"I gotcha. Here sit here." He set her down on the toilet gently. He then proceeded to lift up her shirt so he could see her stomach but so it was still covering her breasts. "What the fuck?" Kagome's wounds had grown since the last time he saw them. They were bleeding profusely and they had darkened even more. Kouga got a towel, got it wet, and went to work on cleaning the wounds.

After about twenty minutes, Kouga gave up on trying to clean the wounds. No matter what he did, they wouldn't stop bleeding. "Kagome." She was almost losing consciousness. "Kagome, hey! You need to use your miko powers to heal these wounds. They're not normal." The girl was barely comprehending what he was telling her to do, but soon her miko powers came to life. The black around her wounds began receding until it was completely gone. Soon, all of her wounds were closed and there was no sign that there had been cuts there to begin with. She passed out as soon as her powers were pulled into her body once again, Kouga catching her before she could hit the ground.

0000000000000000

Natsume immediately stood from the couch when the bathroom door opened again. His eyes narrowed when he saw Kouga carrying an unconscious Kagome. "What happened to her?"

"She had to use her miko powers to heal her wounds. She needs rest now. You should go back to your dorm." Kouga said as he carried the girl to her bed, Shippou and Kirara running after them. As soon as Kagome was in bed, the two of them snuggled up next to her before the wolf demon left the room. Natsume was still standing there. "I said go back to your dorm." Kouga glared.

"I'm not going anywhere." Natsume glared right back.

"Whatever. Tell her to come to the high school when she wakes up. I need to speak with her." Without another word, the wolf prince left the dorm, leaving the boy in silence once again.

0000000000000000000000

Okay, there it is. Again, I'm soooo sorry for the long wait. Let me know what you thought. P.S. I know the explanation of her past was pretty confusing. I was gunna just skip it since I'm not good at summarizing, but I figured this chapter would be too short if I didn't. I hope to have the next chapter up soon.

~Thanks~

~Ashley~


	12. Chapter 12

Yay! I got the next chapter up right away. Lol. Anyways, I'm finally getting to some of the lemons in this chapter =D But yeah, on with the chapter! xD Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 12**

Kagome awoke to the sunlight shining on her eyes. She hesitantly opened her eyes to squint into the light. She slowly looked around her room to see Shippou and Kirara sleeping curled up to her. She then noticed a head with dark hair on the foot of her bed. She carefully got up, making sure not to wake up the two sleeping demons to inch closer to the head. Upon closer examination, she realized that it was a sleeping Natsume.

With a small smile on her face, Kagome reached her hand forward slowly and brushed a few hairs out of his face. She took a moment to admire the boy looks. Her fingers ghosted over his cheek. She let out a startled gasp as a large hand enclosed around her wrist. Her eyes flew up to his now open red eyes.

"Trying to molest a sleeping person?" Natsume said with a smirk. Kagome blushed a pretty pink as she yanked her arm away.

"As if." She scoffed, her cheeks still colored. "What are you doing here?"

It was Natsume's turn to blush. "Nothing." He looked away.

"Oh yeah?" Kagome grinned sheepishly, poking his pink cheek. Natsume swatted her hand away and mumbled incoherently. Kagome giggled girlishly as she stood up from the bed. Immediately she felt light headed and her legs felt like jello and she felt herself falling to the floor. She let out a squeak before she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. Her entire face turned bright red. Even her ears were tomato colored. "Th-thank you." She stuttered.

"You're welcome." He whispered huskily into her ear as he tightened his hold on her, pulling her close to him. He shoved his nose into her hair, inhaling her scent. Kagome felt a shutter run along her spine as she blushed even brighter.

"Uh…N-Natsume? Can you let me go now?" Kagome asked after several moments. Reluctantly, the boy complied, though not moving away.

"You've been asleep for four days." Natsume whispered suddenly.

Kagome looked at his downward-facing head. "Really? No wonder my legs feel like jello." She laughed.

"It's not funny!" Natsume yelled, his head flying up suddenly. "I thought you weren't gunna wake up!" he blushed slightly and looked away again.

Kagome smiled slightly and walked up to him, kissing his cheek. "I'm sorry for worrying you. Thank you for looking after me and these two. I know we can all be a handful." She pointed towards the still sleeping demons on her bed.

Natsume looked into Kagome's eyes unblinkingly. She suddenly became aware of how close their lips were to each other. She went to take a step back but found she wasn't able to. Her legs were locked in place. Her eyes subconsciously looked down at his perfect lips. Her tongue appeared, wetting her lips as she continued to stare at them as they turned up into a smirk.

Suddenly the distance between their lips was non-existent. Kagome's eyes slid shut as her arms reached up to wrap around his shoulders as his fell around her waist, pulling her closer. There was so much passion in the kiss that it slightly shocked them. This kiss was like nothing either of them had ever felt before. It was nothing compared to the kiss Kagome had with Inuyasha, nor the ones that Natsume had with Mikan.

Natsume's tongue slid across Kagome's bottom lip, eliciting a soft gasp from her. He took the opportunity and slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. He touched her tongue hesitantly at first, but then proceeded to kiss her roughly, bruising her lips and eliciting a moan from her. A hand slid up her back and buried itself in her hair, holding her head in place.

Kagome's tongue gently lifted and responded to the kiss. Soon, she was kissing his just as roughly as he was kissing her. She buried her hands in his hair and dragged her nails along his scalp. Suddenly, someone cleared their throat, causing the two to jump away from each other.

Kagome looked towards the two, now awake, demons smirking on the bed. "Get a room will you." Shippou laughed at the two blushing teenagers. He smiled brightly at his adoptive mother. He was so glad that she was moving on. He decided to let them slide this time and asked his mom a question instead. "Mama, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Shippou." She smiled, still blushing. Her hands reached up to her hair as she tried to fix it some. "Are you guys hungry?" she giggled when all three of them nodded their heads enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah, Kagome." Natsume started. Kagome smiled brightly at hearing him call her by her real name. "Kouga wants you to go see him at the high school. He said he has to talk to you about something."

"Okay, I'll go after we eat." She smiled and proceeded to walk to the kitchen, the three of them following her.

000000000000000000000000

Kagome sighed as she walked down a hall of the high school. It had taken her forever to convince Natsume that she was well enough to go see Kouga by herself. After twenty minutes of arguing, he finally let her leave.

Kagome took a deep breath as she stopped in front of a door that had a sign that said _Mr. Ookami_ on it. She laughed slightly at how original it was before knocking on the door. As soon as the door flew open, she found herself in a super tight hug.

"Kagome! It's so good to see you again!"

"It's nice to see you too, Ayame." Kagome laughed once she was released.

"Hey, sis!" Ginta and Hakkaku smiled and hugged her.

"Hey, guys." She hugged them back.

"Hey, what about me?" Kouga scowled.

Kagome laughed before hugging him. Kouga smirked only to be hit in the head by Ayame, causing everyone to laugh. It was then that Kagome noticed the six unfamiliar faces in the room.

"Are you guys their pups?" a few of them nodded their heads. "Oh my God! Ayame, Kouga, they are adorable!" Kagome yelled as she studied each of the wolf demons.

First she studied the shortest girl. She had red hair just like her mother. It was even in pig tails like her mothers. Her eyes were the same green color as Ayame's as well. She had a brown tail wrapped around her waist as a belt to her jean skirt as she wore a yellow colored tank top. She looked to be about six years old though; Kagome knew she was probably as old as she was, if not older. "That's Akiko. She's our youngest." Kouga said.

Kagome nodded her head and moved onto the next pups. The next two looked to be fraternal twins. First there was a girl with long black hair hanging over her shoulders, framing her beautifully structured face. She had bright blue eyes, like her fathers. Her tail was hidden under a red summer dress that fell a few inches above her thighs. "That's Aki," Then there was a boy with black hair pulled back in a tight pony tail with bright blue eyes. He looked exactly like Kouga did when Kagome had first met him, thought maybe one or two years younger. He even had the same smirk as his father. "And that's Hideaki."

Kagome looked at the next two who also happened to be twins. Though, this time they were identical. They were both boys that looked maybe a year or two older than her. They both had short shaggy black hair styled similarly but slightly different. There were wearing baggy jeans with T-shirts, one red and one black. They had bright blue eyes that traveled over her form as they smirked, causing her to blush brightly. "That's Kichiro," the one in red, "and Katsu," the one in black, Kouga laughed.

Finally, Kagome observed the last and tallest one. He had long black hair, with some natural red highlights, pulled into a high ponytail. His eyes were bright blue but with looking closer she could see there was some green in them as well. He was at least 6 foot 4 inches. He was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt under it. His tail was hidden as well. He looked to be several years older than her. His eyes were narrowed on her small frame, causing her to blush nervously. "And finally, this is Daichi, our oldest." Kouga said with as much pride as Kagome thought he could.

Kagome nodded her head with finality and smiled at each of them. "It's nice to meet you all. I'm Kagome Higurashi." She bowed her head.

"It's nice to meet you too." They all bowed in return.

"Ne, Gome-nee-chan, did Daddy really try to win you over when he was younger?" Akiko asked innocently.

Kagome laughed. "Yes, he did. He said he loved me after only knowing me for less than a day." Kouga smirked bashfully while Ayame glared at him.

"Kagome-nee-chan, you're really pretty." Aki smiled beautifully.

"Thanks, Aki-chan. So are you." Kagome smiled, causing the girl to blush.

"Kagome-chan, you're not seeing anyone are you?" Hideaki smirked.

"No…?" Kagome's eyebrows furrowed.

"Good. You're gunna be my woman then." That caused everyone in the room to laugh. Well, everyone except Daichi.

"Father like son." Was all Kagome said, shaking her head.

00000000000000000000

Kagome smiled as she walked back to her dorm. It was already dark. She had spent all day with Kouga and the others, catching up with them. She learned that Akiko was in the same grade as Shippou except in a different class. She also learned that Aki and Hideaki were in class 1-A, making them two years behind her.

Kichiro and Katsu were freshmen in the high school, making them one year ahead of her. And lastly she learned that Daichi was an advisor for the school and was always silent, only talking when he needs to. He also rarely showed any emotion on his face. He reminded Kagome of Sesshomaru. He would be considered 23 in human years.

Kagome had only spent a day with them and she already found herself attached to them. She acted like her old self the whole day. She only glared at Kouga once when he made a stupid comment. Her glare immediately made him shut up and take back what he had said, causing everyone to laugh and Daichi to scoff.

When leaving, they all promised that they would meet up later on in the week. Aki and Hideaki promised that they would show up at her class the next day during lunch and they would eat together.

Kagome still had the grin on her face by the time she made back to her dorm. It had grown dark and she wondered what time it was. She looked towards the clock on the wall and her eyes widened. It was already 12:15. _'Damn, I didn't realize it was this late.'_ She sighed as she went to her bedroom.

Kagome stopped short when she saw Natsume sleeping on her bed, his nose buried in her pillow. Shippou and Kirara were cuddled up to him as they slept. Kagome found herself smiling brightly at how cute they all looked together. She silently changed into her pajamas before carefully climbing in bed with them.

Immediately she found Natsume's arm wrapped around her and herself being pulled towards him. His breathing instantly evened out more as he fell into a deeper sleep. Kagome smiled softly and snuggled into his chest before falling asleep herself.

0000000000000000000000

Okay, there it is. =D I'm actually really happy with this chapter so I hope you guys like it as well. Let me know what you thought!

~Thanks~

~Ashley~


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! They mean a lot to me. =) Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 13**

Natsume arose to the smell of bacon. He slowly opened his eyes, inhaling deeply before sighing in happiness. He loved bacon. He was about to get up when he noticed the two small demons curled up next to him. He raised an eyebrow slightly before smirking a little. Carefully he raised himself from the bed and walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

There, Kagome was running around, making the final touches on the huge breakfast on the table. She had a huge smile on her face and she was humming a tuneless song. Natsume had never seen her so happy. He leaned against the doorframe for several minutes, just staring at her.

After awhile she finally looked up, noticing him standing there. She blushed prettily, smiling sheepishly at him. "Good Morning."

"Morning." He replied with a smirk.

"Come sit down. I'll go get Shippou and Kirara." Kagome said as she started towards the door.

Right before she was going to pass by Natsume, he wrapped is arm around her waist, effectively stopping her. She looked up at him with questioning eyes only to get kissed on the lips. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. Natsume pulled her flush against his body, causing a slight moan to escape her throat. With a smirk he pulled away and walked to the table, sat down, and began making his plate.

Kagome was left blushing and breathless. She leaned heavily on the doorframe for a moment, her eyes closed and her breathing shallow. After taking several calming breaths, she was finally able to run out of the room and go wake up the two demons.

Natsume chuckled once she was out of the room.

0000000000000000000000

Kagome lay her head down on her arms. She was in the classroom once again, ignoring the teacher. Her mask was back in place, no one would ever be able to tell she had been smiling and humming that morning. With Naraku roaming around, she didn't want him thinking that she was close to the people in her class. She didn't want to cause anymore deaths.

Kagome's head flew up when the lunch bell rang. The teacher said his goodbyes before leaving the room. Many of the students ran out of the class immediately, in a hurry to get their food. Only a few people were left in the room, including Kagome and Natsume, when two unknown twins ran into the room. They immediately jumped at Kagome, hugging her tightly.

"Sango-chan!" Aki and Hideaki yelled as they hugged her. Kagome had already told them to refer to her as Sango, as to keep her identity a secret from the other students.

"Hey, guys." Kagome smiled lightly, hugging them back.

Natsume glared at the two unknown teenagers hugging his Kagome. _'His? When the fuck did she become mine? Ugh!'_

"Sango-chan, who's that?" Aki asked, pointing at the glaring Natsume.

Kagome just laughed. "That's my friend, Natsume. He knows everything."

"Another man getting close to my woman?" Hideaki glared. Natsume snarled at the boy who still had his arms around Kagome.

"Calm down guys." Kagome sighed. "And Hideaki, I'm not your woman. Don't be like your father in the aspect of ignorance."

Hideaki pouted slightly, but said nothing more on the subject. Natsume continued to glare at him, but not as harshly as before. After Kagome confirmed that there was nothing going on between the two of them, he relaxed.

"Hey, Natsume, Sango…" Ruka entered the room. "Are you guys coming to lun…" Ruka trailed off. His eyes widened slightly as they fell upon the unknown female. "Holy…" he whispered, staring at her.

Aki with her demon hearing, heard what he said and blushed brightly. "Ruka, this is Aki and Hideaki Ookami. They're friends of mine from class 1-A." Kagome smiled. The blonde boy stepped forward nervously.

"I-it's nice t-to meet you." He bowed, blushing brightly.

"You too." Aki smiled sweetly, her blush still in place, as she too bowed. Hideaki just waved since he knew he wasn't being paid attention to anyways. His eyes did however narrow on the blonde. He was always protective of his siblings.

After a few awkward moments of the two teens staring at each other, Kagome spoke. "Okay…let's all go to lunch." She laughed and led the way out of the room.

0000000000000000000

Kagome laughed as she looked at Natsume's face. Kichiro and Katsu had just arrived in the lunch room. As soon as they saw Kagome, they ran over and hugged her just like Aki and Hideaki did. She hugged them back and greeted each of them.

Natsume was getting sick and tired of unknown males hugging his Kagome. He glared at the new set of twins as they hung off of her. He had to control himself from ripping them away from her.

"Okay, this is Natsume, Ruka, Mikan, Hotaru, Yuu, Koko, Anna, Noko, Sumire and you know Aki and Hideaki of course. Guys, this is Kichiro and Katsu." She pointed to each of them when she said their names.

"Ne, Sango-chan, how can you tell them apart?" Mikan asked as she and everyone else observed the two more additions..

Kagome just laughed. "I can tell the difference between these two in one glance. They couldn't be more different."

Mikan and the others just looked at her like she was crazy. They had no clue how they were ever going to be able to tell the two apart. "Okay, if you say so." She said, doubtfully.

Everyone sat down at the table and ordered their food. They chatted happily as they ate. Kagome smirked when she saw Katsu flirting with Mikan. Though, with Mikan being Mikan, she was completely oblivious of it. She was glad that he had taken an interest in the cheery girl. They were complete opposites, but that only helped the fact that they should be together. He was exactly like Hotaru, and since they were best friends, Kagome could tell that it wouldn't be long before the two of them got together.

She could also tell that Hotaru and Kichiro would probably end up together. Kichiro was exactly like Mikan, so she figured that they would fall for each other eventually.

Right when everyone was getting ready to leave the lunch room, one of the doors flew open. Everyone stared in wonder at the beautiful man that walked in the room. No one had ever seen him before and they wanted to know who he was.

Kagome, Kichiro, Katsu, Aki, and Hideaki laughed at everyone's reaction. Everyone in the room watched as the man walked up to the special stars table. Kagome stopped laughing when the man stopped right next to her chair.

"Takahashi-san, I need you to come with me."

"Is something wrong, Daichi-sama?"

"You are needed at the high school." He responded, not answering her question. Kagome just nodded her head anyways and stood from the table. She silently followed the stoic demon out of the lunch room and out of the building. She wrung her hands together, not being comfortable with him.

"Daichi-sama?" Kagome called once they were walking through the woods. Said demon turned his eyes to her small frame. "I know I'm probably coming off the wrong way with this, but why are you so different from everyone else in your family? You remind me of Sesshomaru. Did you know him?"

"Yes, I knew him. I spent several years being trained by him when I was younger."

"Oh, that makes sense. Is he still alive?" she asked hopefully.

"He died 57 years ago." He answered with no emotion, though his eyes narrowed even more.

"Oh…" Kagome had been hoping that she would be able to see him again. Even though they hadn't known each other very well, he was a part of her life in the past. "So what am I needed for?"

"You will see." Was his response. Kagome sighed slightly before they fell into silence once again.

000000000000000000000

Okay, let me know what you thought! =D

~Thanks~

~Ashley~


	14. Chapter 14

Wow. I didn't think I'd get that strong of a response to Sesshomaru dying xD don't worry guys, he's my favorite character in Inuyasha and I won't let him die that easily ^.^ Anyways, on with the chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 14**

Kagome continued to walk behind Daichi silently. Though, the silence soon became too much with all of the thoughts running through her head.

"Daichi-sama," she called.

Said demon turned to look at her with a glare as he raised his eyebrow in a very Sesshomaru like fashion.

"Uh…if you d-don't mind me asking…How did Sesshomaru-sama die?" the thought had been running through her mind ever since he told her about his death.

Daichi turned around and began walking again. Kagome thought that that meant that he wasn't going to tell her so she just followed him silently again.

After a few steps, he finally answered her. "We were ambushed. Some unknown enemy attacked during the night. Sesshomaru-sama and I got separated. When we had destroyed the enemy, me and the men of his army, went looking for him. We looked until dawn. That's when I found a puddle of his blood. There was no body, but not even a taiyoukai could live after losing that much blood."

Kagome halted her walking. This was the first time she had heard the stoic demon talk so much. Then a thought crossed her mind. "Isn't it possible that he's still alive?" Daichi glared harshly at her. "Uh…I-I mean…Sesshomaru was never one to die easily." She continued, taking a step away from the glaring demon.

"That is not possible. As I said, not even a taiyoukai could live after losing that much blood." He then turned and continued walking, closing off the conversation.

Kagome sighed, but followed him none-the-less.

000000000000000000000

Daichi led the way into Kouga's office. He told her to take a seat in one of the plush chairs before he went and stood against one of the walls. It was only a few moments later that Kouga walked into the room and took a seat in his chair.

"I bet you're wondering why I sent for you." Kouga smirked lightly.

"Yes." Kagome smiled.

"Well, with all of the commotion yesterday, we didn't get to talk about what happened." He turned serious. Kagome did as well, her face losing all traces of any emotion.

"For starters, what was up with those wounds?"

"I met up with Kagura, I told you that." Her voice held no emotion as she looked him straight in the eye.

Kouga's eyes narrowed on the girl before him. "Why were they black? And why wouldn't they heal?"

"I don't know."

"I think you do."

"Well, I don't."

"You can't lie to me; you've never been able to." Kouga slammed his fists on the desk. Kagome didn't even flinch. Kouga took a breath and sat down once again. "It looked as if they were cuts from Kagura's wind blades, except there was what appeared to be miasma in them. Did Naraku set off miasma to help her escape?"

"No, there was no miasma around at any part of the fight." She answered truthfully.

"Hmm…then she must have learned to put miasma into her attacks." The room grew silent for several moments. Kouga and Kagome thinking about how much that meant that Naraku had grown stronger. Daichi not truly knowing the importance of this fact still figured why they had grown silent, though he continued to say nothing.

After several long moments, Kouga spoke again. "If you ever run into Kagura or Naraku, at all, tell me or Daichi. Don't tell any of the other students, not even that boy. It would be best if you didn't get close to him. Naraku might be able to use him against you if you do."

Kagome nodded her head. _'That's right. I can't get close to anyone. They would just end up getting killed like everyone else I get close to. I have to cut off all relation to everyone in my class. It needs to go back to how it was in the start.'_

"Okay, head to class now." Kouga stood, gave her a quick hug, and walked her to the door, closing it behind her.

He stood facing the door for several long moments before turning to his eldest son. His eyes were distant and sad.

"She's changed so much. She's not the woman I fell in love with anymore." He turned and sat down at his desk again. He picked up a pen and began working on some paperwork.  
Daichi stared at his father for several moments before walking towards the door.

"Daichi…" Kouga lifted his eyes to his son, who had stopped walking but hadn't turned around. "Keep an eye on her for me." Daichi nodded his head before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Kouga stared at the door with blank eyes. He rested his chin on his folded hands. "Kami, help her." He sighed, closing his eyes.

0000000000000000000

Kagome's eyes remained narrow as she walked back to class. She didn't even knock as she slid the door open. She glared at the teacher, stopping any comment that he was about to make before walking to her seat.

Before long, the hour was up and the teacher walked out of the room. All at once everyone in the class ran towards the glaring girl, asking her what happened at the high school.

Kagome glared at each of them in turn, causing them all to shrink back in fear. _'I'm sorry guys. This is all I can do to protect you.'_ Slowly she stood up from her desk.

"Don't talk to me like I'm your friend. You are nothing to me. You are all just nuisances. You are weak nobodies in my life. Don't even think about talking to me again. And Koko, don't even try reading my thoughts. You've never been able to and never will be able to. Just get over yourselves and leave me the fuck alone. Especially you." She looked at Natsume with her final two words. Her entire speech had been spoken with so much conviction that it physically hurt the students. Once she was finished, she walked out of the room, after giving them all one last glare.

"Oh," she stopped right next to the door. "Stay away from my son and cat as well. And Natsume, stay in your own dorm from now on." With that she slammed the door shut behind, leaving a terrified and sad group behind.

"I've never scene her look so angry." Mikan whispered sadly.  
"Do you really think she meant all that?" Anna asked.

"She did." Natsume answered, staring at the door. Everyone looked over at him.

"How do you know?" Ruka asked.

"The look she had in her eyes. We've seen it before." Most of the class was confused.

"When?" Mikan asked.

"When Shippou was in trouble." Everyone had a look of realization between them.

"Her eyes were the same as back then." Ruka said sadly.

"It means she's serious." Hotaru said with no emotion, though her eyes told a different story.

Kagome had grown on all of them, even if they didn't know her real name. They had become friends with her, or at least they thought they had, and had trusted her. Her words stabbed each of their hearts, though, they stabbed Natsume's heart the most.

Without a word, Natsume stood from his desk and walked out the door, making his way back to his dorm.

0000000000000000

Okay, let me know what you thought. =D The next chapter should be up shortly.

~Thanks~

~Ashley~


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 15**

It had been two months since Kagome exploded on her classmates. Since then she hadn't spoken to anyone other than Shippou and Kouga's family, nor had she smiled or laughed even once. There hadn't been any appearances of Kagura either. Everything was back to how it was when she first came to the school.

Kagome walked out of her bedroom to make Shippou and Kirara their breakfast. She sighed when she thought about the mornings she had shared with Natsume.

"Mama, can I hang out with Yoi-chan today?" he looked at her with pleading eyes.

Kagome looked sadly at her son. "No, honey, I'm sorry. You can't hang out with anyone at this school anymore. We don't want to get them in trouble now do we?" Shippou shook his head and looked at the ground as tears started to fall.

"It's okay, Shippou. We're doing this to protect them. Soon we'll be able to defeat Naraku for real and we'll be able to return to our lives. Okay?" Kagome said, hugging her son.

"Mmk." Shippou snuggled into her chest as he continued to cry.

0000000000000000000

Mikan walked down one of the many streets in Town Central with Katsu. They had grown close over the last two months. They would walk together through the woods or town. Mikan would talk none stop about pointless things, but Katsu would always listen to every word she said and answer or nod at the right moments.

"Neh, Katsu…" Mikan started.

Katsu looked over at the brunette. Her voice had turned serious. "What?"

"Is Sango-chan alright?" she asked, looking at the ground. "She hasn't talked to anyone but you and your family in months. I just want to make sure she's okay."

"She's fine." He knew he wasn't allowed to mention anything about Naraku or the fact that Kagome was only doing it to protect them. He knew his answer wasn't what she wanted to hear, but that's all that he could say.

"Okay." Mikan smiled up at the boy. "I know that you have your secrets, Katsu, and I know that Sango has hers, but it always helps to tell people. Once my class found out about my grandfather, they were all really supportive and helped me a lot. I'm not telling you to tell me anything, I'm just saying you can trust me."

Katsu smiled at the girl. Even though she was childish and energetic, she was truly a young adult. He wrapped his arm around Mikan's shoulders and pulled her close to him. Mikan blushed brightly and lowered her head. He had never shown any form of affection with her but she didn't pust him away.

"I know I can." Katsu smiled. Mikan looked up at his face before she smiled brightly, wrapping her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. Katsu chuckled some as they started walking again. He kissed the top of her head, causing the girl to blush bright red once again.

000000000000000

Hotaru sat at a desk in her lab, working on her new invention. Kichiro sat in the corner nursing a giant welt on his cheek. Hotaru had hit him with the infamous baka-gun. Ever since Mikan had been spending so much time with Katsu, she had moved on to using her gun on the new idiot that entered her life.

"Neh, Hotaru, did you really have to use the baka-gun on me." Kichiro whined, before jumping to the side to avoid another shot of the gun.

"Quiet, I'm working." She glared before turning to her work again.

Kichiro pouted silently as he sat in his chair once again. He mumbled to himself as he looked at the ground.

Hotaru looked up from her project about ten minutes later. She watched as Kichiro reached up and touched his cheek before flinching. With a sigh she silently stood from her chair and got a bag of ice from the freezer she had in the corner of her lab before walking over to the injured boy.

Kichiro's head flew up when he felt something cold on his cheek. Hotaru was kneeling before him with a bag of ice in hand. He raised an eyebrow at her, silently asking her what she was doing.

"You need to put ice on that." She answered, gently putting the ice to his cheek again. She held it there as she brushed a few stray hairs out of his face, smiling gently at him. Like Mikan, he had grown on her heart just the same.

Kichiro smiled back as well, a light blush on his cheeks, placing his hand on top of Hotaru's. The inventor blushed as well, but didn't move away. "Thanks."

Hotaru nodded. After five minutes of nursing his wound, she walked back to her invention and got back to work. Kichiro smiled as he watched her work.

Once his cheek was completely numb and the swelling had gone down some, he placed the bag of slightly melted ice on his chair as he stood up silently. Slowly he walked over to stand behind Hotaru. Silently he reached down and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, resting his chin on her head.

Hotaru stiffened slightly before relaxing into the hug, leaning back against his chest. They were alone in her lab, so she would show some affection to the man who was really growing on her. She closed her eyes as she placed her hands on his forearms, squeezing lightly.

After a few moments Kichiro bent down and kissed her forehead before stepping back and going to his seat once again. Hotaru smiled at him before going back to work.

000000000000000

Kagome walked down the road leading to the middle school. She had skipped her first class to walk Shippou to his and was now walking to her classroom for her second hour class. She had to walk through some of woods to reach the main road.

Suddenly a dark aura surrounded Kagome. She immediately stopped and looked around her surroundings. The sky grew dark making it hard for her to look around. Then she saw him.

"Naraku." She growled at the man wearing a baboon suit.

"Ah, Kagome. So good to see you again." She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"What do you want?" she lowered herself into a defensive position.

"Oh don't worry; I'm not here for a fight. I'm just here to give you a heads up."

"A heads up about what?" her eyes narrowed.

"I saw a group of demons heading towards a shrine at the top of a hill on the other side of the city. I just thought you'd like to know." With that he disappeared into the shadows.

Kagome's pulse picked up speed as she took off running into the woods. She knew what he had been referring to and she would be damn sure that nothing happened to her family. She pushed her miko powers into her legs to make her run faster. She slid to a stop in front of one of the many sakura trees.

"Natsume! Get down here!" she screamed, causing the sleeping boy to jump awake and fall to the ground.

"What the hell?" Natsume yelled standing up from the ground. "What the fu…Kagome?" his eyes widened. This was the first time that she had even looked at him in two months. He didn't expect the first time for her to speak to him to be her screaming at him with furious eyes.

"Get to the Elementary school, find Shippou, and bring him to the high school. Go to Kouga's office, it's in the east wing of the school. . Go!"

Natsume had no chance to ask any questions before Kagome pushed him in the direction of the Elementary school. "If anything happens to him, You're dead." She growled after him. Natsume looked over his shoulder but she was already gone. He turned forward again and took off towards the Elementary school.

00000000000000000

Let me know what you thought.

~Thanks~

~Ashley~


	16. Chapter 16

I'm so so soooo sorry for the long wait. I was away at camp and wasn't able to write or post anything. But I'm back and hopefully I'll get a few more chapters up before I leave for another week on the 18th. Anyways, here's chapter 16. =D Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 16**

Everyone's eyes flew to the door as it was slammed open. Natsume stood leaning on the door gasping for breath.

"What are you doing here, Hyuuga?" the teacher glared at the boy. He was one of the few teachers not afraid of the child in front of him.

Natsume gave him a passing glance before turning to the students in the classroom.

"Shippou," he said when he locked eyes with the kit. "You need to come with me. Now."

Shippou stared into his red eyes for a few moments. The secret message that Kagome had sent him passed between them. Shippou nodded his head slightly and stood from his chair. He looked over at Akiko and nodded at her as well. The young wolf demoness stood as well. The three students silently walked out of the room, ignoring the comments coming from the teacher.

00000000000000000000000

Kagome ran as fast as she possibly could. She pushed more of her miko powers into her legs, speeding her up even more. She had just jumped over the wall surrounding the school. She had used her miko powers to go undetected to the barrier. She sped through the streets of Tokyo, avoiding all other pedestrians. Most people didn't even notice that she ran by them.

Kagome didn't even falter a single step as she came to the tall set of stairs leading up to the quiet shrine. Her eyes immediately fell on her destroyed house. There were no demons in sight, but she could feel their presences close by. She ignored them for the time being and sent her miko powers around the shrine grounds, searching for her family. Finally she felt them. They all were inside the locked well house.

She quickly made her way over to the door and tried sliding it open, only to find it lost. Quietly she knocked on the door.

"Mama…Grandpa…Souta…?" Kagome whispered. "It's me, Kagome, open the door. The demons are gone." After a few moments she heard the door unlock. No one opened the door, so Kagome slid it open herself. As soon as the door was open a broom came in contact with her head.

"Who are you? Why are you pretending to be my sister?" Souta yelled, taking another swing at Kagome's head.

Kagome finally registered what was happening and grabbed the broom before it hit her for the third time.

"Souta it's me!"

"Stop lying! You can't be my sister!"

"Souta, I'm not lying!"

"Shut up! My sister is dead! You can't be her!" tears were running down Souta's cheeks at this point.

"What? Souta I'm not dead." Kagome was confused. She didn't know why he thought she was dead. Then it hit her. '_I've had been gone for five months. They never knew that I got taken to Alice Academy because no one could inform them. No one knew my true name. They probably waited for weeks, but we never showed up. They lost hope...'_

"Souta…It's really me…Kagome. That days five months ago, me, Shippou, and Kirara got kidnapped and brought to Alice Academy on the other side of town. They felt my miko powers and Shippou's fox powers and thought they were alices. So they brought us there. I tried to get away right away, but I couldn't escape. Naraku told me that u were in danger and I came here as fast as I could."

"I left Shippou and Kirara at the school. Kouga works at the high school. I sent them to him. I'm so sorry I couldn't get here faster. I'm so sorry." Tears were now pouring out of her eyes as well. This was the first time she had cried in front of any of her family members in almost nine months. She reached forward and pulled Souta into a tight hug, their tears landing on each others shoulders.

"Gome…I'm sorry. I lost hope. Grandpa and Mama lost hope a long time ago, but I stayed strong for them. I told them you'd come back. But you were gone so long. I didn't know what to do. I'm so sorry." Souta hugged back.

They sat there hugging for several moments before they heard a cough from inside the well house.

"Mama!" Kagome stood up and ran to her mother, hugging her tight.

"I'm so glad you're ok sweety."

"Mama, what happened here? Where's grandpa?"

A sad look came over both her and Souta's faces. "Demons attacked us. There was a woman leading them. She had red eyes and used a fan. She attacked us so suddenly. Father was sweeping outside when it happened. He wasn't able to escape them unharmed. He was hit and was bleeding really bad. Souta and I found him and carried him into here. We locked the door, knowing they could get in if they really wanted to, but they couldn't. We could hear the demons attacking the walls, but they gained a purple glow. I think the well protected us."

Kagome walked over to the well, resting a hand on it, thanking the old wood. "How's grandpa now? Where is he?"

Kagome's mother pointed to a corner and shook her head slightly. Kagome looked over to find her grandfather in a heap on the floor.

"Grandpa!" Kagome ran over to him. He was in a puddle of blood and barely conscious. "Grandpa, you're gunna be okay. I can fix this." She rested her hands on his chest. She began calling her miko powers to her hands until she felt a larger wrinkled hand cover her small smooth ones. She looked up at his face with large eyes. "Grandpa?"

"Ka-gome…I-it's my ti-me…You ha-ve to let m-me go."

"Grandpa, no. I can save you."

"I lo-ve you Ka-gome…I al-ways will…Pro-tect every-one." With that his eyes slid shut and his body fell completely relaxed. Too relaxed.

"Grandpa? Grandpa! No! Come back! Grandpa!" Kagome cried, curling over his still body. Her mother and brother stood to the side, hugging each other and crying.

They all cried in the well house for several minutes, though it felt like hours. Finally, Kagome calmed herself down, wiped away the tears from her face, and removed all emotion from her face.

"Okay, guys, we have to bury him in here and then we need to go. You're coming with me to my school. It's the only place I can protect you. We'll bury him and leave. We bring nothing."

"What about clothes?" Souta asked.

"You can get new ones at the school. We need to hurry though. The demons are still near and I need to get you guys back to my school safely. Now let's move." With that she grabbed a shovel that was in one of the corners and began digging.

00000000000000000000000

Natsume, Shippou, and Akiko ran through the high school halls before slamming open Kouga's door, Natsume standing infront of the two smaller children.

"Excuse me, Hyugga-san, I'm in the middle of a meeting, you'll have to come back later." Kouga said, not noticing the children.

Natsume said nothing and just stepped to the side, so the children could be seen, and glared at the man sitting behind the desk.

Kouga's eyes fell on the children's faces. He then knew what was going on. "I'm sorry Mr. Jinjou, we'll have to continue this another time. I am needed for something else at the moment."

Mr. Jinjou narrowed his eyes slightly. They had been talking about something of vital importance and he was being told to leave? Without a word he stood from his seat and stormed out of the room.

Natsume walked in farther and leaned against the wall. Shippou and Akiko ran up to Kouga, sitting on her desk.

"What's going on? Where is Kagome?" Kouga said as seriously as anyone possibly could.

"I don't know." Natsume said truthfully.

Kouga narrowed his eyes on the boy. "Why are you here? I heard Kagome didn't want you in her life." He smirked a tiny smirk.

Natsume glared darkly while answering. "She woke me up, telling me to get the runt, and to bring him to you. She was pissed off and in a hurry. That's all I know."

Kouga nodded his head slightly. "Something's happened. All we can do is wait." His eyes closed as he leaned back in his chair, silently cursing Kagome for taking on whatever she was alone.

000000000000000000000

Okay, there it is. Let me know what you thought. =D

~Thanks~

~Ashley~


	17. Chapter 17

Omg! I'm so sorry you guys. Life has been hell recently and I haven't had any time to write. I can't believe that it's been like a month and a half since I've posted. Anyways, here's chapter 17. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 17**

It was about an hour later that Kagome and her family had gotten her grandfather buried and they said their respects. Kagome knew that they had to leave soon or the demons would start attacking them. Kagome turned to her brother and mother, who still had tears in their eyes, with a blank expression.

"We have to leave now. The demons are getting ready to attack again. If we don't get out of here soon, the well won't be able to protect us much longer. We must hurry. I'm going to put a barrier around us so that no one can see us and so the demons won't be able to smell or hear us. You guys need to run as fast as you possibly can, I'll try and channel my miko powers into you so you can run faster, but I'm not sure if it will work. If you get too tired, let me know. I'll carry you if that becomes the case. Now, we have to hold hands to make sure that the barrier works. Are you guys ready?"

Souta and Miyu nodded towards the girl, wiping their tears away. Kagome nodded her head in return and held out her hands. Souta and Miyu each took a hand as the barrier came up and they began running out of the well house.

Tokyo was a big city and it was a long run to the school. No one on the streets even noticed them running by. Kagome was able to speed them up some, but Souta and her mother were growing tired. They weren't used to running like this. Soon, Souta started stumbling in his steps. Kagome slowed down slightly for him, but she could feel the demons looking for them. They were hiding themselves from the humans, but Kagome knew they were close.

Kagome slowed to a stop. Souta and Miyu bent over, trying to catch their breath while Kagome observed the area, checking for any demons. Once she was sure that no demons were around, she stepped in front of Souta and knelt down.

"Get on my back, Souta."

"I'm fine, Sis. I can run on my own." He said stubbornly.

Kagome smiled for just a second. "I don't want you getting tired. If something happens, you need to protect Mama, okay?"

Souta looked up at his mother. She was smiling down at him and nodded her head towards Kagome. Souta turned back to Kagome's back before climbing on. Kagome stood to her full height again before grabbing her mothers hand again and taking off running. Now that she only had one other person she had to feed her energy into, it was a lot easier. Her mother now had no troubles running the same speed as her daughter. It only took them about ten minutes before they were back at the school again.

Kagome wrapped her arm around her mother's waist and help tightly onto Souta's legs as she leapt them over the giant wall of the school. Once she was inside, she took off the barriers and set her brother on the ground.

"Stay close to me." Kagome said as she started walking towards the middle school dorms.

00000000000000000000000000

Kouga had been sitting in his office with Natsume, Shippou, and his pups for two hours now. There was still no sign of Kagome and he was becoming impatient. He wanted to make sure that Kagome was safe, but he had no clue where she went to. He knew that she was going to put a barrier around her so that no one would be able to find her so he didn't even bother trying. He kept looking at the clock while tapping his index finger on his desk.

Natsume stood against the wall in Kouga's office. He didn't like being here but he wanted to know what was going on with Kagome. Kouga was sitting in the desk in front of him. Natsume stared at his hand as his finger tapped continuously against the wood of the table. Suddenly, the tapping stopped and Kouga sat up straight. Natsume looked up at his face to see his eyes larger than normal. Quickly, Kouga stood up from his seat and ran out the door. Everyone left in the room looked at each other before they ran after him.

Kouga ran as fast as he possibly could away from the high school. He wanted to figure out what happened with Kagome and why she didn't tell him anything. He ignored all the tree branches and shrubs that scratched at his arms, legs, and cheeks. It didn't take him very long before he jumped into a clearing just as Kagome and her family was walking into it.

000000000000000000000

Kagome had been leading her family through the forest for about five minutes before she felt Kouga speeding towards them. She removed all emotion from her face. She stopped her family once they arrived to a clearing to see Kouga standing on the other side of it. She stood still as she waited for the wolf demon to walk over to them.

"Kagome, where did you go? What happened?" Kouga asked while staring down at the young miko's face. He nearly flinched when he noticed her eyes had returned to the dark blue that they had been after Inuyasha had died. All the progress that she had made over the last couple months was lost. You would never be able to tell that just a few days prior, she was joking around with his pups, smiling and laughing.

"Did Shippou and Kirara make it to you?" she ignored his questions.

"Yes, they made it. They should be here any second. Everyone ran after me when I left the office when I felt your presence." Right as he said this, the others that were in the office appeared in the clearing one by one, Natsume being the last.

Shippou and Kirara ran to Kagome and jumped into her arms. Shippou was about to question what happened but one look at her face he chose otherwise. He frowned as he looked sadly at the ground.

"Kagome, where did you run off to? You had everyone worried." Hideaki asked.

Kagome turned her blank eyes upon the young boy. "That's none of your business. Now, my family and I have to return to my dorm. I don't want anyone following us, got it?" she glared at everyone. Everyone looked at the young girl sadly. They had never seen her like this. Well, Kouga had right after she lost her other family.

Kagome's mother stared at her daughter with tears in her eyes. She looked so much older than she actually was. She wished she had never let her make those trips to the past. If she hadn't then Kagome wouldn't have lost Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, her grandfather. She wouldn't be at this school either. She would be at home, going to a normal school with her friends, living like a normal teenage girl would.

Kagome turned to her family, ignoring the tears that were detectable in her mother's eyes. "Come on you guys, follow me." With that Kagome led her brother and mother out of the clearing, away from the others, Shippou and Kirara still in her arms.

0000000000000000000000

Kagome led her family into her dorm room. She closed the door behind them as she set Kirara and Shippou down. She then proceeded to show Souta and Miyu around the dorm. She showed them the kitchen and the bathroom then, proceeded to show them the sleeping arrangements.

"Mama and Souta, you two can sleep in the bedroom with Kirara. The bed is more than big enough and I want Kirara in there to protect you when needed. I'm going to be gone most nights so Shippou will sleep in there with you guys on those nights and if I'm here then we will sleep on the couch. Is that ok?" her voice was monotone and her face blank as she explained things to them.

Everyone nodded their heads to Kagome who nodded in return. "Okay, after I take care of the company we are about to have, we'll head to Town Central." As soon as the words left her lips Narumi and a couple guards stormed into the room.

"Ah! Sango, you are here. Where did you run off to?" Narumi asked, looking around at the unknown people in the room, wondering how they got passed the gate. Kagome just glared at him, not answering his question. "Who are these people?"

Kagome continued to ignore him, not bothering to answer. "Well, whoever they are, they are not permitted to be here. They must leave at once." Narumi motioned for the guards to escort them out of the school.

Before the guards could even take a step Kagome punched each of them, causing them to fall to the ground unconscious. She then grabbed Narumi by his throat and lifted him in the air.

"They stay here." She ground out, her eyes growing completely black as she glared at him.

Narumi's hands gripped at Kagome's one hand as he tried to get some air. She was squeezing his throat so tight that his vision was turning black within a matter of seconds. He opened his mouth over and over again trying to get oxygen but there was no prevail. Finally, he forced himself to nod his head as much as possible.

Seeing his nod, Kagome dropped him to the ground. Narumi gripped his throat and took greedy breaths of air as his vision slowly focused again. He flinched as he rubbed his throat, knowing there was going to be some bruises there. Once he was able to see and breathe again, he slowly stood up from the ground, using the wall for support.

"Leave now." Kagome ordered him before turning around and walking into her bedroom.

Miyu stared at her daughter with sad eyes. She was even worse than when Inuyasha and the others died. She had no clue if her daughter would be able to take another blow to the heart. It was already fragile enough as it was. Once Kagome had exited the room into her room and shut the door behind her, Miyu walked over the Narumi.

"I'm sorry about that." Miyu said as she helped the man stand. "My daughter has been through a lot recently."

Narumi's eyes widened slightly. "Daughter?"

"Yes, daughter." She smiled. "My name is Miyu Higurashi and this is my son Souta." She said as she brought the young boy to her side. Shippou and Kirara stood on the ground by her feet.

"Higurashi? Sango said her name was Takahashi."

Miyu smiled. She would keep her daughter's true identity a secret for now. She had to have had a good reason for hiding it to begin with. "Yes, Takahashi was my husband's name."

Narumi nodded his head. "It's a pleasure to meet you Higurashi-san. I'm Sango's homeroom teacher, Narumi, Anjo." He bowed.

Miyu returned the bow. "Thank you for allowing us to stay here. And please, don't take my daughter's actions too seriously. She is in a lot of pain and this is her way of dealing with it. Now, I think it would be best if you and these guards here leave before she comes out here again."

Fear appeared in Narumi's eyes for a second before he nodded his head, kicking the guards awake before they left the dorm. Once they were gone, Kagome walked out of her bedroom.

"Let's go." She said as she walked out of the dorm, leading the way to the bus stop. The others had no choice but to follow her.

000000000000000000

Okay, there it is. Let me know what you thought =D Hopefully I'll get chapter 18 up soon.

~Thanks~

~Ashley~


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 18**

Souta had a huge smile on his face as he ran around the store, picking out new clothes and toys. Kagome had told him to pick out anything he wanted and that she would take care of everything. They all walked into the clothing store together as Souta picked out some shirts, jeans, shorts, undergarments, and a hoodie. Miyu picked out a couple dresses, skirts, blouses, and undergrments, though less than Souta. Shippou and Kirara sat on Kagome's shoulders as they watched the two pick out their clothes.

Once, they had all of their clothes picked out and Kagome had paid for them, they all walked down the street to another shop where Souta ran around, picking out some toy guns, a new soccer ball, and some handheld video games. Next, they got their toiletries and some food before they headed back towards the bus stop.

The sun was beginning to set as they made it back to the dorms. Kagome led the way up to her room. Souta ran to the bedroom, putting his new clothes and toys away. Shippou and Kirara following after him. Kagome began placing the groceries in the fridge and cabinets before starting dinner. Her mother came over to start helping clean and cut the ingredients for the miso soup. They worked in silence for several long moments before Miyu spoke up.

"Kagome." Her daughter looked up at her, her face completely blank. "About how you treated those people earlier…"

"It doesn't matter." Kagome's hardened as she turned back to the pot of boiling broth, stirring the garnish.

"It does matter. From what I could tell, they were your friends and they were truly worried about you. I know that today has been a hard day, but that's no reason to be mean to your friends."

"They aren't my friends."

"Kagome, I know that you're still hurt over the death of your friends from the past and now…with father…." She started to tear up. "You can't close in on yourself again. People need you. Your friends need you. Your family needs you…"

Kagome looked up at her mother, her mask faltering, seeing her mother's tears. "You don't understand, Mama…this is all I can do to protect everyone. I can't tell you anything, but just know I'm doing this for everyone's own good."

Miyu stared into her daughter's eyes for several moments. Emotion could clearly be seen in the clear blue eyes. They were laced with worry, fear, and determination. After awhile, Miyu nodded her head and hugged her daughter.

"I don't know what's going on Kagome, but I hope you know what you're doing." She turned to walk away to set up the table for dinner before turning her head to look back at her daughter. "And you know, you don't have to be afraid of having friends again. You can't do everything on your own and it's during those hard times that friends are the most crucial." With that she turned and continued setting the table, not mentioning it again for the rest of the night.

0000000000000000

Natsume lay in his bed as he stared at the ceiling. He could here Kagome and her family moving around in the next dorm over. He couldn't stop thinking about the empty look in Kagome's eyes. He never realized how much she had changed over her stay at the school until she returned to how she was the first day he met her. Only now she held even less emotion then she had then. She looked as if someone had taken over her body.

With a sigh he stood up from his bed and walked out onto his balcony. He looked in through Kagome's door to see her and her family sitting down at the table eating dinner. Shippou and Souta were laughing and joking around with each other, Miyu had a soft smile on her face, and Kirara was focused only on her food. It was Kagome that he stared at though. She was just sitting in the chair. She wasn't eating, joking, smiling. She just sat there like a zombie. Natsume frowned as he turned around and leaned against the railing looking up at the stars, thinking about a few months beforehand when Kagome would smile at him everyday.

00000000000000000000

Kouga leaned against his closed fists, elbows on the desk in front of him. Daichi stood against the wall across the room. Ayame had already collected the other cubs and brought them to bed several hours ago. It was about midnight and the two silent men hadn't moved from their spots.

'_What could have happened to cause the sudden change in Kagome? The last time I saw her like this dog-breath had died. Naraku…you will pay for all the pain you have caused…'_ Kouga thought, glaring at a spot on the wall.

"What will we do, father?" Daichi asked several moments later.

"All we can do. Keep an eye on her and her family for the time being. Naraku will strike again. We have to be ready for it."

Daichi nodded his head, stood from the wall and started walking towards the door. "Goodnight, father." With that he left the room, heading towards the forest near the middle school dorms to keep an eye on the young woman who had sparked his interest. Even if his father hadn't asked him to do it, he would have kept an eye on her anyways.

Daichi had been alive for centuries and he had never found an onna that sparked his interest so much. Let alone a ningen onna. He could understand why his parents had spoken so fondly of her and why Sesshomaru had mentioned her a few times before he had died. He had never understood how it was possible, but now he was beginning to.

0000000000000000

Okay, so I had a really hard time writing this chapter but let me know what you thought.

~Thanks~

~Ashley~


	19. Chapter 19

Yay, I'm keeping up with the posting. =D Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 19**

Miyu walked down one of the many halls of the middle school, a box of cookies in her hand. It had been a month since her father had passed and they moved to stay with Kagome at the school. The school board had allowed Souta to attend the normal school classes as a fourth grader. Though, since he didn't have an "alice", he just got to skip school on the days that there were the alice level classes.

Miyu took another right before stopping in front of a classroom. She had made a habit of bringing snacks to her children's classes. Since she didn't really have anything else to do during the days, she either cleaned or baked. Kagome, Souta, and Shippou's classmates were really beginning to like her. She had won over many of them with her baked goods.

When she first started going to their classrooms however, there had been many problems that developed. Miyu knew that students normally weren't allowed to have any communication with any family members, let alone have them living with them within the school. This caused a lot of children to be jealous with Shippou and Kagome. There had been several cases where Shippou would be bullied, but once Kagome found out, there was never a problem with it again. No one wanted to anger the mysterious woman.

The same thing pretty much happened with Kagome and her class. Many of the students were jealous, but they didn't make any move against the woman. They knew that they would be in a lot of trouble if they even looked at her the wrong way. So, they whispered their jealous comments whenever Miyu would walk in the room.

Kagome would never do anything, even though she heard all their comments. If she were to speak to them, even to yell at them, her resolve would break. So, she just ignored them, accepting her mother's snacks before saying goodbye. Once her mother was gone she would take the box of goodies and place them on the teachers stand for anyone who wanted them to come take them.

After some time though, the comments stopped. Yes, the students were still jealous of her, but the snacks were so good that they began to care less and less. They were winning free delicious baked goods with her there, so they really couldn't complain.

Natsume, however, never had any of the baked goods Miyu would bring in. He had never made any comments either. He would always look over at Kagome when her mother would walk in the room. Any other student in the entire school would cry, smile, or run and hug their mother if they walked into their classroom. But Kagome, she would just stare at her mothers face. If she wouldn't speak to her mother during these times, it would almost be like Kagome saw right through her.

Natsume still had no idea what had happened on that day a month prior and he had given up on the thought of figuring it out. He had learned over the last few months that when Kagome wanted to hide something, she could and would. All he could do was watch the girl from a distance, trying to be there for her if she ever needs him again.

All heads turned towards the door when they heard a knock to see the door slid open. Many faces lit up as Miyu walked in the room. She had a soft smile on her face as she walked to the teacher, handing him the box of cookies. She had given up on talking to her daughter during these times. After the first couple times of getting one word answers and blank looks, she gave up. She was used to this behavior after Kagome had returned from the past, so she knew she wouldn't be able to help.

"It's some snickerdoodles." Miyu smiled towards the class, receiving several small cheers before she exited the room. Students had run up to the cookies and emptied the box before the door was even shut.

00000000000000000000

Natsume walked down the trail in the forest. He was heading towards his tree. He always went straight there after class because he was able to hear and feel Kagome's presence not too far away as she trained. Before he would be training with her, but they hadn't trained together in months. He tried to keep up with his training, but found that he wasn't improving as much as he had with Kagome.

It was a few minutes later when he came to his tree. Usually, Kagome would already be training by the time he got there, but today he didn't feel her presence at all. Sighing slightly, he climbed his tree anyways, lounging against the trunk. He closed his eyes as he rubbed his face with his palm. His eyes flew open as he heard a chuckle as he sat up straight.

"Who's there?" he yelled as he scanned his surroundings, not sense anyone there. He was almost certain he had just imagined it when he heard it again. "Hello? Show yourself!" he stood up on the tree branch.

"Ah, Natsume. It's a pleasure to finally meet you..." a dark voice chuckled from above him. Natsume looked up, red eyes being the last thing he saw before darkness took over.

0000000000000000000

Kagome sighed as she walked down the path in the forest. She had decided to train in a different location since she noticed Natsume close by everyday. She went to an entirely different part of the forest. She didn't start heading back until the sun was beginning to set.

Kagome had been walking for about ten minutes when she felt a presence to her left. She quickly took a defensive stance as she scanned her surroundings. It didn't take long for her to see Naraku, clad in his bamboo suit, walking towards her.

"Naraku, what do you want?" Kagome glared at him, her hand resting on Tetsusaiga, ready to strike at a moments notice.

"Ah, Kagome. It's so good to see you again. And sorry to hear about your grandfather." He smirked.

Kagome's glare hardened. "This ends now Naraku." She lifted Hiraikotsu off her back and swung it over her head. She stopped however mid-throw when a body appeared in front of Naraku's body.

"As you can see, I met your friend, Natsume." He grinned. "Did you really think avoiding his would protect him? I've been watching you for a long time Kagome. I know who all of your friends are and I'm going to use each of them against you, one by one." He chuckled loudly.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Let him go! This is between me and you, not him or anyone else in this time!"

Natsume groaned quietly. His head was throbbing and he felt like he had been hit by a bus. All he could remember was red eyes. Slowly he forced his eyes open. His vision was blurry and he was having a hard time making out the voices that he was hearing. After several long moments, his vision cleared and he saw Kagome standing in front of him, glaring at something behind him. He tried to call out to her and look behind him, but he found that he wasn't able to speak or move. He was like a puppet.

Naraku chuckled louder. "But he means something to you. All of those worthless humans do. I plan on making your life miserable so you'll come running to me."

"That will never happen!" Kagome screamed. This is exactly what she didn't want to happen. She had avoided and hurt them to protect them but that didn't do anything. She had to come up with a way to get Natsume away from him, and fast.

"You will. When you're left with nothing again. I'm going to kill everyone you care about in this time, just like I did 500 years ago. Only this time, you won't have any choice but to come with me." Naraku smirked. Just then several hundred demons appeared, attacking the young woman.

Natsume watched in horror as the demons attacked the woman he had grown to care about. He was sure that she was gone forever as he lost sight of her in the ball of demons. Imagine his surprise when he saw a bright light before he saw Kagome standing in a pile of demon blood and guts.

"Come on, Naraku. You know you have to do a lot better than that." Kagome taunted. Naraku just smirked as a tentacle appeared from under his pelt. Kagome watched as he slithered its way up to the back of Natsume's neck, threatening to stab him. Kagome's eyes grew wide before narrowing again. They turned black as Naraku's smirk grew to a grin.

Thinking quickly, Kagome came up with a plan of action to take. She knew she couldn't make any sudden movements or Natsume was as good as dead. Without making any movements that would hint Naraku into what she was doing, Kagome silently said a spell, creating a hawk out of her miko powers. She masked its presence as it flew down from the sky. It flew passed so fast, Naraku wouldn't have noticed it if it were for the fact that his tentacle was now ash on the ground. His eyes grew wide as he looked around for the hawk but he couldn't find him. The next thing he knew, his puppet was destroyed by the hawk flying through his chest.

Natsume felt all feeling in his body return in an instant as he felt himself falling towards the ground. He squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for the impact of the hard ground. Instead, he felt himself land on a soft body. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Kagome under him. He quickly stood up, reaching a hand down to pull her up.

Once she was back on her feet, he took a step back. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. This was the first time that she had looked at him in what seemed like forever. He wanted to hug and kiss her, but he was afraid of what her reaction would be. He was shocked when he felt her small arms wrap around his waist. He quickly returned the hug, pulling her flush against him.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Kagome whispered. She had no reason to avoid him now. She had tried to and Naraku still went after him. She wasn't going to hurt them both anymore by avoiding him. After a few moments, she pulled back from the hug, kissing him gently on the lips.

Natsume smiled a rare smile after their kiss. The last few months of pain no longer mattered. All that mattered was that he had the woman that he was growing to love, back in his arms. "I'm so glad that you're with me again. You are with me again right?" a nervous look passed over his features. He visibly relaxed when he saw Kagome nod and smile at him. He smiled and kissed her again. "Good. Now who was that?"

Kagome's face darkened at that as he stepped fully out of his arms. "That man is the reason behind every bad thing that has ever happened in my life. That man was the reason I stopped talking to you and the others. I'm so sorry for the way I treated you…I was only trying to protect you. And he still used you against me." Tears started forming in her eyes.

"Shh…It's okay." He hugged her again. "I'm okay. He didn't do anything to me. Everything will be fine."

"He'll come after you again. You and everyone else to get to me. That's the reason my mother and Souta are here. He went after my family. He…he killed my grandpa…" tears slid down her cheeks as Natsume hugged her tighter, trying to give her as much comfort as possible.

After several minutes, her tears subsided and she was left hiccupping slightly. "Come on, Kagome. Let's go back to the dorms and check on your family." Natsume smiled as the girl nodded and they began walking towards the dorms.

000000000000000000

Okay, let me know what you thought. =D

~Thanks~

~Ashley~


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long but I haven't been motivated to write at all. I really need you guys to review to keep me in check or else I'd never write the rest of this. Thanks! Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 20**

Kagome and Natsume laughed quietly as they walked up the stairs to Kagome's dorm holding hands. She had invited him back to her room to eat dinner like they used to in the past. Once they made it to the dorm, Kagome opened the door as they both walked in.

"I'm back!" Kagome called as the two teens walked into the kitchen. Souta, Shippou, and Kirara were sitting at the table while Miyu was serving dinner to them. "Hi Mama! Souta! Shippou!" she grinned as she ran over and kissed her mother on the cheek and the other two on their heads. "Hey, there Kirara!" she smiled as she pet the cat demon on the head before sitting down at the table. "Natsume is gunna eat with us, is that ok?"

Everyone in the room stared at the girl with shocked expressions on their faces. Natsume leaned against the door frame observing her families reactions. He couldn't help but smirking slightly at their faces.

After several long moments with no answer, Kagome's smile began to falter. "What's wrong with you guys?" she tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Kagome…are you okay?" Miyu asked her daughter hesitantly.

"Of course!" she smiled in return.

"Yay! Mama's happy again!" Shippou cheered as he ran across the table into his mother's arms.

Kagome hugged her son tight before putting him back in his chair. "Natsume, come sit down." He did as he was told, sitting in the empty chair next to her. "Natsume this is my brother, Souta, and this is my mother, Miyu. Guy's, this is Natsusme."

"It's nice to meet you, Natsume." Miyu smiled, though she still had a slight look of surprise as she kept glancing at her daughter.

Natsume nodded his head. "You too." He wanted to make a good impression on Kagome's mother so he behaved accordingly.

Dinner was a happy time. Kagome's family eventually got over their initial shock and just enjoyed having their Kagome back. They were even able to get Natsume to laugh and joke around a little bit. All in all, it was a good meal. Kagome offered to do the dishes since her mother cooked.

"Mama, go watch a movie with the guys. I'll take care of everything in here." Kagome smiled. Miyu nodded her head, returning the smile. She picked up Shippou and carried him into the living room, Souta and Kirara following after them. Natsume stood from the table but didn't follow the others. He just stood by watching Kagome pick up the dirty dishes and place them next to the sink.

Kagome filled up the sink full of hot water before adding soap. Once the sink was full, she began washing the dishes. She didn't notice that Natsume was still in the room with her when she started singing a random tune softly. She nearly had a heart attack when Natsume came over and started rinsing the dishes she had washed.

Natsume leaned against the doorframe watching Kagome do the dishes. He smiled a little bit when she started to sing softly. He was so happy to see her happy again. He decided that he should help her with the dishes so he walked over and turned on the water to rinse the dishes. He smirked big when Kagome jumped back when he did that.

"Geez, Natsume. Don't scare me like that!" she laughed before going back to washing the dishes.

"It's not my fault you don't pay enough attention to your surroundings." He replied.

Kagome playfully glared at him causing him to grin wider. Kagome smirked in return before she suddenly reached her hand up out of the water to put some soap bubbles on Natsume's cheek. The boy looked at her with wide eyes as she stuck her tongue out at him then proceeding to wash the dishes like nothing had happened.

Natsume smirked as Kagome turned back to the dishes. Slowly and carefully he reached forward and grabbed the water hose and quickly turning on the water, spraying it at Kagome.

Kagome screamed as she was suddenly splashed with warm water. Her eyes were huge as she looked over at the laughing boy. She looked down at herself to see that she was soaked from head to toe.

"Nat-su-me." She ground out, her bangs hiding her eyes. The boy stopped laughing as his eyes doubled in size. He quickly shut off the water and began to run away. "Get back here!" Kagome yelled as she tackled him from behind. Since she was still stronger than him, she was able to knock him over, sending the both of them to the ground. "You're so gunna pay for that!"

Kagome laughed as she dragged the boy close to the sink again, soaking him with water as well. Natsume laughed as he started tickling the young woman who fell to the floor laughing.

"Stop it! Natsume!" she yelled in-between giggles.

"No way. This is pay back!" he smirked as he continued tickling her.

Unbeknownst to the couple on the kitchen floor, there was a pair of eyes watching them from the doorway. Miyu had gotten up when she heard her daughter scream, telling the others to continue watching their movie saying that she would see what was wrong. She was about to walk in the kitchen when she heard the two children laughing.

She peeked around the corner to see Natsume leaning over her daughter, tickling her. She also noticed that they were both soaking wet. She decided not to interrupt them since she was so happy that her daughter was laughing and smiling again. She knew that he was the reason why she was happy again and for that she was thankful. With a smile she walked back into the living room telling the others that everything was okay.

After ten minutes of torturing the young woman, Natsume stopped tickling her. She didn't stop laughing for several moments afterwards, causing Natsume to smirk slightly.

Kagome lay on the floor giggling slightly. She was beginning to regain control of herself as she smiled up at the man leaning over her. Slowly she lifted herself onto her elbows, kissing him gently on the lips. Natsume's eyes instantly closed as he returned the kiss. His hand came up as he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb.

After a few moments they pulled apart and stared into each others eyes. A smile formed on Natsume's face as he stood and offered a hand down to Kagome. She gladly took it as they went back to doing the dishes, joking around every once in awhile.

0000000000000000000000000

'_Crash!'_ Naraku stood in a dark room. There was glass all over from the dishes that he had thrown at the wall.

'_Damn you, Kagome! You will pay for that.'_ A smirk formed on his lips. _'I look forward to seeing you break, miko.'_

"Kagura!" the wind demoness suddenly appeared in the room. "Go get the girl." Kagura nodded her head as she left the room.

"Just you wait, Kagome." Naraku spoke to the darkness. "You'll be wishing you were dead by the time I'm through with you."

0000000000000000000000000

Kichiro walked down the hall carrying a stack full of books. Hotaru was walking a few feet ahead of him, leading them back to her lab. She was almost done with her new invention. It was a machine that would reveal every secret that a person has. She had been working on it ever since Sango had come to the school. She knew that the girl was hiding a lot and she was determined to find out.

Once they made it back to the lab, Kichiro set all the books down on Hotaru's desk. He silently stood behind her as she sat down and began working on her invention. He had learned long ago not to make too much noise. He had several lumps on his head from her baka gun as it was and he didn't want anymore today.

"Screwdriver." Kichiro handed her the screwdriver. This had become a daily thing. He would carry her books and hand her anything that she needed, but other then that she would ignore him. He was happy to help, but sometimes he wished that she would pay more attention to him. It hurt to be ignored all the time by the person that you like.

"Pliers." With a sigh he handed her the pliers. That caused Hotaru to look up at him suspiciously. Kichiro just put a big grin on his face. Once she looked away it fell quickly. He couldn't help but think that Hotaru was just using him. It hurt. He really liked her. He didn't want to make a move or tell him how much he cared for fear of rejection, and her baka gun.

"Kichiro." Hotaru said, flicking the boy in the head. She had stood up from her seat and was now standing in front of him.

Kichiro's eyes grew large as he jumped back, his hand flying to his forehead. "Ah…gomen. I was spacing out." He laughed it off.

Hotaru wasn't convinced. "Please stop all the sighing. It's disturbing my work." Kichiro nodded his head with a smile as she went t sit down again. Kichiro nearly sighed again before he caught himself. Sometimes he wished that he was one of her inventions. If he was then maybe he would be able to actually spend some time with her.

Hotaru sighed once again. She had no clue what was bothering Kichiro, but she knew something was. She had never heard him sigh so many times within a five minute span. Even after she told him to stop sighing, he spaced out again and sighed some more. Suddenly a thought popped in her head as she stood from her seat. She walked over to Kichiro again and waved a hand in front of his face. He was completely spaced out, not reacting at all.

Hotaru stood up on her tip-toes as she slowly moved closer. The instant her lips met his, he jumped back to reality. She pulled back a little, standing at her normal height again.

"H-Hotaru?" Kichiro yelled as his fingers glided across his lips. He could still feel the warmth from her lips. His cheeks turned a bright pink as the young woman smirked slightly as she reached up to kiss him again.

This time he reacted accordingly. Hotaru wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he grabbed her waist gently. Kichiro pulled her closer to him as they deepened the kiss. It was an electric kiss that neither of them wanted to break. But alas, they had to do so in need of air.

The two stood in each other's arms staring into each other's eyes. Kichiro wrapped his arms around her small frame fully, pulling her close to him, hugging her tightly. All of a sudden, he didn't care that he was always carrying books and handing her things while she worked on her inventions. He was just happy that he was able to spend all that time with her. He wouldn't change anything about the times that they had shared together.

After hugging him for several long moments, Hotaru pulled back and smiled up at him, kissing his cheek. Then she walked back to her desk and returned to her cold self. "Wrench."

Kichiro laughed as he happily passed her the wrench.

0000000000000000000000000000

Ruka and Aki sat in his barn playing with all the animals. They had been spending lots of time together, caring for all the animals. They were both too shy to admit their feelings for each other, but they were happy to be able to spend time together. There had been a couple times when one of them would gain enough courage to hold hands, but it didn't go any farther then that.

"Ne, Ruka-kun, why don't you let anyone see your alice?" Aki asked innocently.

Ruka blushed brightly. "It's embarrassing." He said looking away.

Aki giggled softly. "It can't be that bad. You can communicate with animals because of it right? That's so cool. How can it be embarrassing?"

Ruka looked at Aki. She was playing with some bunnies that he had recently started taking care of. He smiled as he knelt down next to her to play with them as well. "Maybe I'll let you see one day."

Aki cheered lightly as she suddenly jumped up and hugged him. Ruka's eyes grew big as he stiffened up some. After a few seconds Aki realized what she was doing and jumped back.

"Ah! G-gomen." They were both blushing. Ruka was the first to gain control gain. He smiled as he reached a hand over to ruffle to girl's hair causing her to smile brightly at him.

0000000000000000000000

Katsu stood silently against a wall as Mikan was bouncing up and down, telling him about something not important. He may have seemed like he wasn't listening, but he was listening intently. He never wanted to see the cheery girl in front of him sad. There had been a few occasions over the last couple months when something would bother the girl, but he had always been there for her t cheer her up.

"Mikan." He had to get her to stop bouncing before she injured herself. The brunette stopped bouncing and looked at him, tilting her head to the side slightly in a very cute fashion. Katsu blushed slightly as her hair fell to one side, exposing her neck to him. He forgot what he was going to say as he focused in on her creamy skin.

He had been controlling himself for a long time now for her sake, but he wasn't sure he was going to be able to with her exposing her neck to him and look at him so innocently. He felt himself growing slightly hard at some of the thoughts that crossed his mind. He found himself walked towards her as if in a daze.

"Katsu?" Mikan called, tilting her head more, driving the young man more insane. He stepped close and wrapped his arms around the girl's waist. He leaned his head down as he rubbed his cheek against the smooth, tender skin of her neck. Mikan blushed brightly at his actions. "Wh-what are y-you doing? Katsu?"

Katsu ignored her as his tongue appeared from behind his lips. He started at the base of her neck and ran the pink appendage all the way up to behind her ear. He smirked when he felt Mikan shiver slightly. He moved down to the sensitive part of her neck, just above her shoulder and kissed it. He then started to suck softly, causing a soft moan to escape Mikan's lips.

He growled slightly, wanting to hear the noise again. He continued his admissions on her neck for several moments. Mikan could do nothing but moan and tilt her head to the side more, giving him more access.

She couldn't help but moan in frustration when he pulled back. Katsu smirked at her reaction as he kissed her roughly on the lips. He had been waiting so long to do these things and he just couldn't hold back anymore. He was pleased when he felt Mikan returning the kiss with just as much passion.

Katsu knew that he had to stop soon though. He knew that if he didn't then he wouldn't be able to stop and he also knew that Mikan wasn't ready to go all the way just yet. Reluctantly, Katsu put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back, breaking the kiss. He nearly lost himself again when she opened her lust filled eyes to him.

"Mikan, we have to stop." He said, groaning. He was so hard. He wanted nothing more than to throw the girl in front of him onto his bed and fuck her like crazy.

Mikan stood there with large eyes. She had thought that he was mad at her when he pushed her away but she now knew that she was wrong. She could tell by the look on Katsu's face and how he was talking that he was stopping for her own good. She smiled as she waited for him to calm down some.

"Let's go see what everyone else is doing. Maybe we could take a trip into Town Central later." Mikan suggested. Katsu smiled in return as the two of them walked out of his room and walked towards Hotaru's lab.

000000000000000000000

Sorry about the error I had on there. Lol, never write stuffs when you're going on 35 hours without sleep. Anyways, please review!

~Thanks~

~Ashley~


	21. Chapter 21

I'm SOOO sorry about the long wait. I've been super busy and haven't really felt like writing during my free time. I finally decided to write tonight though =D So, here's chapter 21 ^_^ Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gakuen Alice.

00000000000000000

**Chapter 21**

Mikan and Katsu walked hand in hand down one of the many paths in the woods. They were walking towards Hotaru's lab to see if she and Kichiro wanted to make a trip to town central to shop a little bit. They had several hours before it would get dark and they wanted something to do during that time.

"Ne, Katsu, can we get some candy while we're there?" Mikan asked with a bounce in her step.

"Sure." He chuckled lightly, grabbing hold of her hand.

"Yay!" Mikan jumped a little and giggled. Neither one of them noticed that they were no longer alone. That is, until Katsu was thrown to the side and into a tree.

"Katsu!" Mikan screamed as she started running towards the young wolf. She was stopped after one step, however. A strong gust of wind blew her back, making her fall on her butt. She flinched at the contact before trying to stand up, only to be pushed down again.

"It's pointless. No matter how hard you try, you won't be able to beat my wind." A woman with blood red eyes, wearing a kimono and carrying a fan said, walking out of the shadows to stand in front of the young girl.

Mikan looked over at Katsu to notice him trying to stand. The woman seemed to notice because she flicked her wrist, sending another wave of wind into the boy.

"No! Katsu! Who are you?" Mikan screamed at the unknown woman.

"My name is Kagura." The woman smirked.

"What…do you…want from us?" Katsu glared as he held his chest, trying to catch his breath.

"I don't want anything from you. I was sent for her." Kagura smirked as she took a step closer to Mikan.

"Leave her alone!" Katsu yelled as he forced his way to his feet, using the tree for support.

"Just stay down. Wind Blades!" White blades of wind shot at the boy. As they hit, blood sprayed out as a shout erupted from his throat. Deeps cuts were made in his leg, arms, and chest. He had no choice but to fall to the ground as he bled out.

"KATSU!" Mikan screamed once again. Tear leaked out of her eyes as she tried to race towards him. Kagura reacted faster though; she used her wind to knock her down again before tying her up and putting a blindfold on her. She then lifted them both up on her feather and flew towards Naraku's hideout.

"Mi…kan…" Katsu whispered before he passed out.

0000000000000000000000000

Kagome and Natsume walked through the woods towards the field they used to use for training. It had been a long time since they had trained together; and now that they had made up they were both looking forward to it. It's what made them bond so much in the beginning after all. Shippou and Kirara had stayed back at the dorms with Kagome's family since they weren't needed for training.

"You better not have been slacking off these passed couple months, Natsume." Kagome smirked as they entered the clearing.

"Just you wait, Kagome. You're going down today." Natsume smirked back.

"Haha, we'll see about that." Kagome laughed as she got into a defensive position. She signaled for Natsume to start. He didn't wait a second longer before attacking. Kagome was impressed. He was moving faster than he had ever been able to in the past. He still wasn't as fast as her, but he had improved. Now she had to see if he could defend himself.

Natsume immediately noticed when Kagome went on the offensive. He jumped out of the way of her kicks and punches. He managed to last a good twenty minutes without her being able to land a single hit. When he noticed her smirk however he flinched slightly. Kagome suddenly picked up speed. Her punches and kicks became more precise and he was having trouble getting out of the way of them. That's when his foot slipped as he was jumping out of the way of a punch. He closed his eyes as he waited for the impact. It never came.

Natsume opened his eyes and noticed that Kagome had stopped moving. Her fist was still aimed at him but her head was turned to the side.

"Kagome...?" Natsume asked.

"Shh." She spat at him. Natsume scrunched up his eyebrows as he waited for Kagome to respond to him. His eyes widened as she suddenly turned and ran off through the woods. "Stay here!" she yelled back as she disappeared from his sight.

"Stay here? Like hell!" he yelled as he took off after her.

0000000000000000000000000

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she ran through the woods. She had been practicing with Natsume when she suddenly heard a scream. It was a ways off and most humans normally wouldn't be able to hear it; but, Kagome had been using her miko powers for better hearing, just in case Naraku tried anything. She stopped mid-punch before she heard it again. It was loud enough for her to hear what was being said this time. What she heard had cause her to take off running, leaving Natsume behind.

Kagome used her powers to call her weapons to her. She knew that Kirara would notice the weapons disappear and she knew that she would be coming shortly. She then pushed her powers into her legs to push herself even faster. It wasn't much longer before she burst through some pushes into a small clearing.

She looked around and noticed a brown wolf lying under a tree bleeding. She ran over to him and placed her hands on him as she pushed her healing powers into him. As she was just finishing up, Natsume ran into the clearing, panting slightly.

Natsume was about to yell at Kagome to tell him what was going on, but he noticed that she was using her powers on a wolf. His eyebrows lowered in confusion.

Kagome finished healing him as she sat up. "Wake up." She whispered to the wolf. As soon as the wolf had awoken he looked around the clearing before trying to take off into the woods.

"Wait!" Kagome yelled, jumping and grabbing hold of the wolf; in turn he bit her arm while trying to escape.

Kagome didn't even flinch. She just tightened her hold on him as she whispered to him. "Calm down, Katsu. You need to calm down so you can tell me what happened."

'_Katsu? As is Kouga's son Katsu? That wolf and that guy are the same?'_ Natsume thought as he stared at the two of them. When Katsu had bit her he was going to attack the wolf, but when Kagome didn't react at all, he controlled his anger.

Slowly it started to process in Katsu's mind just who was holding him. He stopped struggling as he looked up at Kagome's face. He licked her chin to let her know that it was okay to let him go. Kagome smiled as she released the demon and stood up. She used her miko powers to heal the bite while Katsu returned to his human form.

"Sorry…about the bite." Katsu said as he glared at the ground.

"It's okay. Now Katsu, what happened to Mikan? I heard her scream your name before I took off running here."

'_Mikan? That's why she ran here? What happened to her?'_ Natsume's eyes widened slightly. Even though he didn't love Mikan anymore, he still cared whether she got hurt or not.

"I don't know. Some woman attacked us while we were walking to Hotaru's lab. She had a fan and she said she was sent for Mikan." Katsu's fists were clenched at his sides. He hated the fact that he was unable to help Mikan from harm.

Kagome's eyes narrowed and her shoulders squared at the mention of Kagura. Just then Kirara flew into the clearing. Her eyes scanned the surrounding area as she tried to figure out what the problem was. When she didn't notice anything she looked at her master. She immediately got ready for battle when she noticed the look on her face.

"Kirara, take Natsume and Katsu to the dorms. Get everyone else and bring them there as well. Keep them together." Kirara nodded her head as she walked over to Natsume as she forced him to fall on her back. She then moved towards Katsu, but he jumped out of the way.

"No way! I'm going with you!" he yelled at Kagome.

"No you're not." Kagome growled at him. Her eyes were a dark black and narrowed. Katsu flinched slightly but didn't back down.

"It's my fault she got taken. I'm going with you." He glared.

Kagome eyes softened slightly. "Katsu, it's not your fault. This is happening because of me. Go protect everyone else while I'm gone. I'm counting on you to keep my family safe while I go save Mikan."

Katsu glared at the ground as he fell silent. He was silent for several moments before he lifted his head once again. "You better bring her back."

Kagome nodded her head as he eyes darkened again. "I will."

Katsu nodded his head as well as he climbed onto Kirara. He held Natsume in place so he wouldn't try to go after her. With another nod Kirara lifted to the sky and flew towards the dorms.

00000000000000000000000000

Mikan's head flew from side to side as she tried to get the blindfold off of her face and her hands untied. All her efforts when unrewarded as she found herself picked up and thrown onto a cold ground. She tried to see through the blindfold but she couldn't.

"Ah…Mikan-chan. How nice to finally meet you." A cold voice spoke from not too far away. Mikan flinched as she tried to move away from the voice, causing a deep chuckle to be heard.

She heard footsteps coming towards her. She tried to push herself away faster but she was met with a wall. She flinched when she felt a hand on her, but blinked her eyes several times when she found that the blindfold had been taken off. She looked around at her surroundings to notice that she was in a dungeon like room with a man that she had never seen before.

"Who are you?" Mikan asked with a frightened look on her face.

"My name is Naraku. It's a pleasure to meet you." He smirked.

"What did you do to Katsu!" she yelled as she tried to escape her holds again.

"The boy will be fine. All I wanted was you."

Mikan flinched. "What do you want me for?"

"I want your alices." Naraku grinned.

Mikan gulped. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I'm going to absorb you into my body."

Mikan's eyes widened considerably. "Wh-what are y-you talking a-bout?" she pulled her body into a ball, moving as far away from Naraku as possible.

"Other 'alices' don't affect you. I need that. I'm going to absorb you to steal your powers." Mikan started shaking with fear. "Don't worry though. I won't do that until my special guest gets here to watch. It won't be long now." Naraku chuckled. "Hurry Kagome. I might get impatient." He laughed as he walked out of the room, leaving the girl crying in the corner.

0000000000000000000000000

Okay, there it is. Again, sorry about the long wait. I have an idea of what I want to happen with the rest of the story, but I'm still juggling some ideas. If you have any ideas that you want to give me, I'm more than happy to consider them. Let me know what you thought. ^_^

~Thanks~

~Ashley~


	22. Chapter 22

Okay, okay, I know it's been FOREVER since I last updated and I'm sooo sorry D= I've actually had this chapter done for awhile, but never got around to posting it…x.x; and I felt like you deserved more than just this chapter since I made you wait so long…but I just made you wait longer Dx

I just wanted to let you guys know that I haven't forgotten about this fanfic and I do plan to finish it. I swear! I have just been so busy this past two years and a lot of things have changed around me, as well as my views on things. I hope that you won't be able to tell with the writing (when I get rolling again…x.x;;) I'm halfway done with the next chapter as well, so HOPEFULLY it won't take me forever to finish it and post it.

Also, I am still going to keep the rating as mature because of the language used and I'm paranoid; but, I don't plan to make any smut scenes. I originally was going to but no longer think I would be able to write it with the changes that I have gone through and the way I view things now.

Again, I'm so sorry for the long wait. But finally, here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! =D

0000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 22**

Kagome pushed more of her miko powers into her legs as she ran towards Naraku's energy. He was allowing her to sense him. _'He's waiting for me.'_ Dark eyes narrowed as she picked up more speed. _'Just hang on a little longer Mikan. I will save you.'_

It didn't take long for Kagome to find the barrier that concealed Naraku's castle from sight. She had no trouble crossing it and as soon as she did she was surrounded by miasma. Using her miko powers, the miasma directly around her dissolved, allowing her to walk towards the castle doors. Her eyes scanned her surroundings, never resting on one spot for long.

It only took a few moments for Kagome to enter one of the many dark halls. She ran full speed through the darkness, never wavering in her steps. Shortly after, she came before an iron door. With a pulse of energy the door was no longer in existence. Taking slow but sure steps, Kagome stepped into the room. Naraku was sitting calmly on the floor, staring out the window. Kagome could see the barrier that he had placed around himself. It was the only thing that showed he knew of her presence.

"Where is Mikan?" she kept her tone calm. She was tired of Naraku going after her friends. _'If he's done anything to her, I'll kill him, right here and now.'_ Kagome's eyes narrowed to slits as the man continued to ignore her. She sent a wave of her miko powers at him, pushing against his barrier but the man continued to ignore her.

Kagome sent several more attacks before she saw an invisible smirk appear on the hanyou's lips. Moving quickly, Kagome jumped out of the way of the wind blades that flew into the room. She turned her head back to see Kagura standing in the doorway.

"Kagura! If Naraku won't answer me, then you tell me. Where is Mikan? Tell me or you die." Her voice never raised in tone. It was almost as if she was monotone. The wind demoness ignored her as well, only to send another attack towards the young miko. "Damn it! Someone answer me!" she had been jumping around the room, avoiding the blades of wind that tried to make contact with her skin.

When Kagome saw that she wasn't going to get any answer, she switched to offensive. She dove towards the demoness, avoiding attacks sent at her, to place a solid punch to the wind sorceress's right cheek. The demoness went flying backwards and Kagome took the opportunity to send an attack of her miko powers at her. Kagura screamed loudly as the pure energy made contact with her skin. She crawled backwards, away from Kagome, until she was outside of the room.

Kagome turned back to Naraku. Her eyes instantly narrowed with what she saw. Mikan sat in front of Naraku. Her hands and feet were chained and she had a bandanna over her eyes. You could make out a bump on her cheek that could only be described as a slap to the face.

"Release her."

"Sa-Sango?" Mikan whispered out hoarsely, turning her head towards the sound of the voice.

"I said release her." Kagome took a small step forward.

"Now, where would the fun be in that?" a smirk formed on his lips. He reached a hand out and grasped the young girls arm, pulling her closer.

"Don't touch her!" Kagome yelled as she sent an attack at him, only for his barrier to stop it.

Naraku's smirk turned into a full grin. "I'm going to do more than touch her. I'm going to absorb her and you can do nothing but watch me do it." He pulled the young girl closer to him, getting ready to absorb the girl into him forever.

"No! Don't do it!" Kagome screamed as she tried to run forward. She sent attack after attack, wearing out her body. She could feel herself weakening, but she didn't give up. _'Damn it Naraku! He's enjoying this. He's taking his time just to torture me. I have to get passed this barrier. I'm not going to let another person die for me!'_

Naraku stared directly into Kagome's eyes. He smirked when he saw her weakening. When he saw that she was weak enough, he called for thousands of demons to crash in through the walls and ceiling of the castle to attack the miko. She took out Tetsusaiga and attacked the demons. She sent out attack after attack, shooting out arrows between. She was losing energy fast. _'Shit! I haven't been able to work on my stamina lately. I have to save Mikan. I have to!_'

A scream was heard as a demon was able to reach Kagome from behind. Blood poured down her back as she fell to one knee. She forced herself to ignore the cut to continue attacking the demons. Suddenly it hit her. '_Red Tetsusaiga. Why didn't I think of that before?'_ Kagome stood shakily, killing the demons around her long enough to turn towards Naraku. He looked as if he was getting bored and was going to absorb the girl. With a pulse, Tetsusaiga turned red. With a quick swing, the barrier was no more.

Naraku smirked, which Kagome was shocked by. She had thought she would see surprise on his face, not cockiness. That's when she felt it. Hot searing pain shot through her chest. She slowly looked down to see a tentacle sticking out of her heart. The tentacle pulled back, causing the girl to fall to the ground. The last thing Kagome saw was a figure jump in front of her, protecting her from oncoming attacks. With that, she met darkness.

00000000000000000000000000

Kagome groaned as she tried to move. Pain shot through her chest causing her to still instantly. She could hear the sound of tearing flesh and a sword swinging through the air. She tried once again to move but found it impossible. Slowly she pried her eyes open and forced the blurry image to focus.

At first, she thought she was dreaming. _'There's no way that this is real. This must be a dream. I must be dead!'_ But even as she thought this, the image in front of her didn't fade away. The image before her was Naraku defending himself against the dog demon dressed in silver, who she never thought she would see again. Standing in front of her and Mikan, protecting them, was none other than, Sesshomaru.

00000000000000000000000000


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Everything happened so fast after that. Kagome's vision continued to fade in and out as the fight ensued. She tried to get up and join the fight again but the hole in her chest prevented her from doing anything. All she could do was to lie on the ground watching Sesshomaru protect her while the puddle of blood continued to grow. Right when Kagome was sure she was going to pass out once again, she was blinded by a bright white light; and everything went quiet. She tried to force her eyes open to see who won the fight, but she lost the fight and lost consciousness.

000000000000000000000000000

Kagome opened her eyes and looked up to see a log ceiling. She reached a hand to her eyes, rubbing them, trying to get rid of the pounding headache she currently had. Suddenly the images of the fight popped in her head. She flew up in the bed before wincing in pain and falling on her back again.

"Do not move. You will reopen your wounds." Came a monotone voice from the other side of the room. Kagome looked over to see Sesshomaru sitting calmly in a chair reading a book. It was a really weird image for Kagome. She rubbed her eyes one more time and pinched her arm just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She winced in pain again with the pinch and looked at the dog demon confusedly.

"Where is Mikan?" her voice was hoarse.

"The girl is out picking flowers with Rin."

"Rin is still alive?!" Kagome exploded before crying out in pain.

"Yes. This Sesshomaru did a blood bond with Rin which made it possible for her to live as long as I do." Sesshomaru set down his book and stood from his chair. He started walking towards the bed.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome hesitated. "…How are you still alive? Daichi said you were dead." Her eyebrows scrunched together as she looked at the dog demon expectantly.

Sesshomaru was now standing right next to the bed. He reached a hand forward and laid a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "This Sesshomaru will tell you when you are completely healed. For now, you must rest." His hand began to glow a soft white.

"No, wait…" the rest of Kagome's words were cut off as she fell once again into darkness.

000000000000000000000000

It was several days later when Kagome was able to stay conscious without feeling any pain. She slowly pushed herself into a seated position and looked around the room. The walls were made of wood and the entire interior had the looks of a log cabin. No one else was around.

Slowly, Kagome slid her legs off the bed and set her feet on the floor. It took several tries before she was able to put weight on her legs but she successfully stood up. Using other objects in the room, she made her way to the door on shaky legs. Once the door was opened, she took a few steady steps to a railing that was directly in front of it. She rested against the railing and looked down at the room below her. She was standing on some type of loft that circled around the entire building. Mikan and Rin were sitting in the middle of the room placing flower halos on each others' heads while Sesshomaru sat in one of the many recliners reading a book.

Kagome turned to try and make her way to the stairs to join the others. The first few steps were no problem for her but the farther she went, the more her legs shook. By the time she reached the bottom of the stairs, her legs gave out and she crumbled to the floor. She grumbled under her breath as she moaned in pain.

"Kagome!" "Sango!" Mikan and Rin simultaneously yelled, standing up and rushing to her side.

"I see you are still just as stubborn as you were in the past." Sesshomaru stated monotonously as he set his book aside and stood from his chair, walking over to Kagome. The two girls looked up at him before moving aside and watching worriedly from the side.

Sesshomaru slid his arm around Kagome's waist, effortlessly lifting her off the floor and setting her down on the couch. He turned her so her back was resting against the arm of the couch so he could take a look at the cut on her back. Without saying anything, Sesshomaru reached forward and pulled up Kagome's shirt causing her face to turn bright red.

"Yah! Wh-what are you doing?!" she screamed, grabbing hold of her shirt to hold it down.

"Shush, woman. I need to examine your wound." Sesshomaru continued his examination of the wound, despite Kagome's embarrassment. He sliced the bloodied bandage and slowly pealed them off. His eyes scrunched up as he looked at the wound. The wound was reopened and blood was starting to gush out of it once again. The cut was about ten inches long, going from Kagome's right shoulder blade down to her left hip and was about half an inch thick.

"You reopened your would with your stubbornness." He scolded lightly as he went to get some medical supplies. While he was gone, Kagome reached behind to try and feel the cut. Once her hand fell on the cut all she could feel was the blinding pain and blood running down her fingers. She pulled her lip into her mouth and bit down hard to keep herself from crying out as tears formed in her eyes. She had felt numb before but after feeling the cut, the pain rushed to her awareness. She pulled her hand back in front and wiped the blood on her pants.

"Touching it won't cause it to go away." Sesshomaru said as he walked back into the room with the first aid kit. He set the kit down beside him as he made work of putting peroxide on the wound. "This is going to sting." He told Kagome as he took the bottle and poured it over the wound.

"Ahh!" Kagome cried out after a few seconds and bit her lip hard, scrunching up her face in pain. The wound on her back was bubbling as the peroxide was cleaning it out. After letting the peroxide dry completely and the sting had started to fade, Sesshomaru took some anti-bacterial ointment and put some across the span of the cut causing a cooling sensation that made Kagome sigh slightly in relief. Sesshomaru then took the bandages and made work of putting them securely over the wound. Even though he only had one arm, he completed the task effortlessly. Once he was finished, he took a step back and examined his work. Nodding approvingly, he packed up the first aid supplies and went to put them away.

Kagome's tensed body slowly relaxed as he walked away, her head leaning against the back of the couch as she finally released the breath that she didn't know she was holding. Her eyes fell closed as she felt sleep overtaking her once again.H He

0000000000000000000000000000 

Yay! I got another chapter posted right away =D! I know that this is kind of a boring chapter, but I needed to put it in there for some buildup for future chapters. I hope that you guys enjoy it.

Also, thank you guys so much for all of your patience! I love you guys and all of your comments so much. Going through all of your comments and seeing how many people are actually reading this has re-motivated me to get going on writing again. I hope to get the next chapter up by next week at the latest.

~Thanks~

~Ashley~


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The next time Kagome woke up, was three days later. When she opened her eyes, the room was spinning. She squeezed her eyes closed tightly to try and gain some focus. Once she was able to get a hold of herself, she leaned up slightly to look around the room. The first thing she noticed was the fact that it didn't hurt to move as much as it had last time. The next thing she noticed was the two girls lying at the foot of her bed sleeping. A small smile graced her lips seeing the two of them, safely resting.

Moving slowly, Kagome pushed her body off the mattress, sitting up. The movement caused Mikan to stir. She groggily rubbed her eyes as she looked up at Kagome.

"Kagome!" Mikan yelled with a large smile.

"Shh!" Kagome scolded lightly while pointing to Rin.

"Oops…" Mikan giggled sheepishly. She stood up from her place at the foot of the bed and sat next to the injured girl. "How are you feeling, Kagome?"

"I'm feeling much better." She smiled. "But, how are you? Are you okay?" Kagome's face turned serious.

Mikan's face fell a little bit. "I'm okay." Then her lips lifted slightly. "Sesshomaru-sama and Rin-chan have been really good to me."

"I'm glad. And, sorry for lying to you about my name…" A soft smile graced her lips as Mikan just shook her head with a smile. A few moments later Kagome looked down at her fingers as she fidgeted. It was a few moments later when she raised her head and looked at Mikan with sad eyes. "Mikan…I'm so sorry…"

"Kagome…don't…" tears started to build in her eyes.

"It's my fault that Naraku went after you. It's my fault that he's still around; that he's still attacking the people around me. I should have protected you…I'm so sorry…"

"Kagome stop!" Mikan raised her voice a little as she looked Kagome in the eyes with a smile on her face. "It's not your fault, Kagome. Really, don't blame yourself. And, you did protect me. If you didn't come for me, I wouldn't be alive right now. Thank you so much for saving me."

Kagome fell silent. She stared into the young girl's eyes for a few more moments before she looked at her fingers again. The silence went on for several minutes before Mikan decided to break it once again.

"Oh! Kagome-chan! Rin-chan and I made you something." A large smile spread across her face as she ran across the room. She picked something up off the desk and skipped back over to the bed. After she sat down she placed a gift bag on the older girl's lap.

Kagome looked at the young girl before opening up the bag. She pulled out a hand-bound book. As soon as she opened to the first page tears filled her eyes. It was a hand drawn picture of Inuyasha. He was standing in his normal pose with Tetsusaiga resting on his shoulders. Black hair fell in front of her face, creating a curtain as she lowered her head slightly. Slowly, she turned through the pages. There was a picture of everyone that Kagome had met in the past. There were even pictures of Kikyo, Naraku, and many of the other demons that Kagome had fought. The tears fell out of her eyes and slid down her cheeks and neck. By the time she got through the entire book, she was sobbing silently.

Mikan grew nervous at Kagome's crying. She thought that the older girl would be happy with the gift. She didn't expect her to cry like that. She looked around the room nervously, looking for a way to help the older woman.

Kagome's sobs grew in volume as time went by. The newly created noise caused the other girl in the room to stir. Rin rubbed her eyes as she looked around the room, searching for the source of the noise. As soon as her eyes landed on Kagome, she jumped up and climbed up the bed, sitting close to the miko.

"Kagome…" Rin wrapped her arms around the other woman, calmly shushing her.

Mikan looked on the scene with hopeless eyes. _'They're just drawings…why is she so upset?'_

After several long minutes, Rin finally got Kagome to stop crying to the point where only soft whimpers could be heard.

"Are you okay now, Kagome?" Rin asked lightly. Said girl nodded her head slightly and looked through the drawings once again, staying silent. "Mikan-chan and I drew them. I drew the outlines and she helped me color them in. I wanted you to have some kind of picture to remember them by." Kagome looked up at the girl who still looked just as she did in the past, aged just a couple years rather than five hundred. A small smile formed on her face as she pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you." She pulled Mikan into the hug as well. "Really, this means a lot to me." They sat in silence, enjoying the hug for several long moments before Kagome pulled away. "So, where is Sesshomaru?"

"He said that he had some business to attend to. He said that he would be back later this evening." Rin answered her with a smile. "By the way, how is your wound, Kagome?"

"You know, I don't know. It feels fine. Mind taking a look at it?" Kagome answered as if she had forgotten all about her injury. She turned around in her spot a little bit as Rin stepped off of the bed. She walked over behind the injured girl and lifted up her shirt to examine the wound.

A large smile spread across her lips as she looked at the cut. Apparently Sesshomaru had decided that it had healed enough because there was no bandage over it. The cut was no longer bleeding at all. It was now a rosy pink color as the skin was pulled back together. There was no scab, just the pink coloring.

"It's almost healed." Rin finally said.

"Really?" Kagome asked excitedly, reaching behind to try and feel the wound. Her fingers slid over the slightly raised skin, noticing that there was only the slightest pain.

"Sesshomaru must have slowly been healing it with his demon powers. It's something that he's learned over the last five hundred years." Rin smiled as she walked in front of Kagome again. Said girl smiled in return.

"So…what's a girl gotta do to get some food around here?" Kagome said after a few moments. The other two girls laughed as they help her out of the bed and into the kitchen.

0000000000000000000000000000 00

I'm so proud of myself, I got another chapter done in the time that I said I would. =D In the next chapter we'll see how all the others are doing. Also, we might learn what Sesshomaru has been doing all this time. Maybe, I haven't decided if it will be the next chapter or the one after it. We'll see. xD

Well, anyways, leave me comments, they make me happy and keep me writing. =D

~Thanks~

~Ashley~


End file.
